Through the Sands of Time a Seto Kaiba Story
by BlueEyesWhiteDragon17
Summary: This is the second installment for the From the Past to the Future. This is Isisa's past story on how she met the High Priest Seto. Please Read and REVIEW! SHORTER CHAPTERS
1. Prolouge

**Through the Sands of Time**

**Note from The Author: **_I do not own YUGIOH, but I do own all original characters besides the ones I am doing an introduction for. _

_I also will be doing some Historical Notes for this story, just so people can get an idea on what ancient life is all about. _

**Historical Note 1: **

**The Pharaoh had many wives or concubines as they are called, which meant that he also had many children. Pharaoh had also two main wives they were the only ones that could bare the heirs or heiresses. **

**Prologue: **

_All through the harem, everything was quiet not even a servant stirred. It was the perfect time to escape into the city streets. Princess Isisa knew all the secret entrances and exits out and into the palace. It was one of those days that she needed to escape; Seshafi wasn't much of a playmate and at age 11 she wasn't allowed to go hunting because her father wouldn't let her. _

_Isisa looked around, she saw her stepmother's body servant walking by and froze in the shadows. If her stepmother found out that she was wearing servants' clothes, she would for sure have her whipped, even though she was the Princess and older sister to the heir. Isisa and her mother were not close; Isisa was sometimes blamed for being a girl. _

"_You are not an heir," her mother would say every time Isisa did something wrong. That is how is always was when she was younger._

_Isisa had tried to be on good terms with her mother, but the only person that she was on good terms with was her nurse, Baba. Baba was an elderly woman who had lost her child in a fire and she always told Isisa stories about live outside the palace. This made Isisa dream every night about going out side the palace walls and roaming the streets, but they were only dreams until she followed a servant down into the streets of Thebes and back to the secured walls of the palace. _

_Isisa hated the harem it reminded her every bit about the schooling she had to do, but she didn't mind the teachers. Her father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon was proud that she was his daughter. Well, not proud, but he liked that Isisa had her own view of things. _

_There were things that Isisa loved to do, but as the Princess, she could only do behind the walls of the palace. It was then when she was only a few years old, her mother died giving birth to a boy. Isisa's father had wept at her death and had given Isisa a dress her mother wore on their wedding day. It was a dark blue dress with a silver design sewn on to it. He had also given her a scarf made out of the finest light blue silk. It was rare that a Pharaoh would give such a gift to a child, but he had done it because Isisa looked just like her mother. After the seventy days mourning Isisa looked at the things her father gave her, he had said she would not get them until she turned of age and was to be married. Isisa had hoped that day would never come. _

_One day, many years later Isisa had followed her brother Atem to the stables where in the stable yard he was learning to fight with swords. She found this fascinating and walked out to be with him. At first Atem's teacher, General Nesbek thought that she was just curious, but as things went along, he found that she was attending regularly more then any other son from Pharaoh. He approached Pharaoh Aknamkanon about this. _

"_My Lord may I have a word with you" _

"_Of course, go ahead," stated the Pharaoh_

"_Your daughter, her highness Princess Isisa has been attending archery classes, not to mention chariot driving and the sword lessons," stated General Nesbek _

"_I see, how is she progressing then?" asked the Pharaoh  
"My lord she is out witting most of your sons including his Majesty the heir" _

"_I see, let her continue then, just as long as she does not get hurt," stated the Pharaoh_

_Princess Isisa had learned to fight and drive a chariot, but her most favorite things to do where archery and chariot racing. She even had developed at a young age on what horses were good for chariot driving and which were good for breeding. It amazed a good many people, but Isisa's father was getting tired. _

"_Isisa it is time you should start acting like a lady and not a man," said her father one day as Isisa was being punished for something she did not do._

"_But all my sisters do is sit, talk, eat, gossip and complain about clothes and latest fashions. They don't do anything fun," pleaded Isisa _

"_Isisa I have had enough, you start acting like a lady before the feast of the Flooding or I will enforce it. IS that understood," shouted her father_

'_Yes father" said Isisa quietly _

_It was after that the sneaking out had started. It was just so that she could get a breather and lose all the stress she had built up, but soon it became a consistent thing. But as Isisa eased out of the shadows, she felt for the door. When she found the handle, she turned it and quickly went in and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairway and found her self at another door. Isisa opened the door slowly, poking her head out to see if any guards were around. Seeing none, she slipped out and ran down the halls. _

_Isisa had made sure that she did not wear any jewelry, fearing she would get robbed or worse. The only thing she had on was a silver ankle bracelet that Mahad had given to her for her naming day a year ago. Isisa ran down the hallway and just as she turned off near the kitchen, she bumped into Atem_

"_What are you doing here?" she hissed  
"What are you wearing?" he asked _

"_That is none of your beeswax," hissed Isisa again_

"_Your sneaking out aren't you, well take me with you" demeaned Atem_

"_No" said Isisa_

"_Well then I will tell father that you have been going out of the Palace without a guard," taunted Atem_

"_No don't do that, okay come, but take off that gold collar, and those arm bracelets we have to appear poor" hurried Isisa _

"_Okay don't rush me," said Atem _

_When Atem had gotten off his jewelry Isisa grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the secret passage. _

"_Why do you want to get out of here in the first place?" asked Isisa after they had left the palace far behind them._

"_Oh, my roommate wet the bed again and the girls are driving me nuts" said Atem as he skipped beside Isisa _

"_How about you" teased Atem?_

"_I am looking for a husband" lied Isisa _

"_Okay and I am getting married to Seshafi," mocked Atem _

_As they got to the market place Isisa warned Atem about the dangers, but as they were walking through the market Atem spotted something that caught his eye. The two stopped and looked at a vender. Isisa held up the necklaces that the vender was selling. It was then when two older men had walked past, their conversation could be heard from where Isisa and Atem where standing. _

"_Hey do you see that girl over there" said one fellow_

"_Yes I see her, the one with the silver anklet," asked his friend_

"_Yes that one, she would make a nice meal don't you think" said the other _

"_Yea but she needs to fill out a bit more then you can go and be the bull to her," laughed the friend _

_Atem heard what they were talking about, and his face went red with anger. [That is my sister] he thought, but as the two kept making sexual jokes about Isisa, he was losing it. Finally, he lost it and attacked the one man who had said that she needed to fill out more. It was too late for Isisa to hold Atem back, because both men were now fighting with a boy with only 9 summers on him. _

_The fight escalated as more men joined to help Atem, but it was the guards that ended the fight. They had pulled off all the men and at the bottom of the pile was Atem, bleeding badly. Isisa ran beside him and held his head._

"_Are you alright brother?" asked Isisa _

_Atem did not respond, a guard approached her and asked_

"_Miss is this your brother" _

"_Yes he is hurt really badly, you must help him" begged Isisa _

"_I am sorry, but we are going to have to take him with us, he is Pharaoh's problem now" stated the guard_

_A way of panic flew over Isisa, if her father knew that she had been out of the palace grounds, she was going to be in for a whipping. Then just as Isisa is thinking on what to do, the commanding officer comes and recognized her. _

"_Princess is that you" he asked_

_Isisa looked up, and nodded,_

_"Please guards formation," shouted the officer_

_The guards made a protective barrier around the Prince and Princess. They were escorted back to the palace, but there meeting them at the top of the stairs was the Pharaoh. The officer had sent a solider ahead of them to notify the Pharaoh about the accident._

_So, as Atem's unconscious body was brought back to his room, Isisa was brought to the throne room. Pharaoh Aknamkanon was not pleased with Isisa's actions, when she was brought forth the throne, he just glared at her it wasn't until she started to fidget that he started to make his move._

"_WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE PALACE GROUNDS, AND NOT ONLY DID YOU LEAVE THE GROUNDS YOU TOOK YOUR BROTHER. HEIR TO THE THRONE OF EGYPT AND YOU DID NOT EVEN TAKE A GUARD WITH YOU. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WHAT HAND OF SETH'S HAVE YOU CAUSED. YOUR BROTHER IS SEROIUSLY HURT, SO WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF" shouted the Pharaoh _

_The room fell silent as the Pharaoh waited for his daughter's reply. _

"_DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY" _

_Isisa did not say a word, but looked at the floor. _

"_GUARDS TAKE HER TO HER ROOM. NOW!" shouted her father_

_Two guards came forward and took Isisa back to her room, where her nurse Baba was waiting. _

_"What have you done this time?" said Baba softly as she helped Isisa change out of her clothes_

"_I just wanted to see the city through your eyes," said Isisa with tears in her eyes_

"_It is alright, here have something to eat and I will be right back," stated Baba as she left the room._

_It was half an hour when Isisa started to go looking for Baba. She heard cries coming from down the hall and she followed them. When she came to the source of the cries she was in shock, for there on the ground was Baba being whipped. Isisa saw the guard raise his arm to whip Baba again, Isisa ran towards the nurse and flung her body over the old woman to take the bite of the whip. _

_Isisa cried out in pain as the whip man lowered his arm and let the whip bite into Isisa's back. Her dress was ripped and blood started to seep out from the cuts of the whip. The whip man stopped, but a voice from the darkness said, _

"_Whip the child" _

_The whip bite into Isisa's back as pain raced from one end to the other, her cries her louder then Baba's and had gotten the attention of Shimon the Vizier. He came running down the halls with other officials with him. The whip man heard them coming, dropped his whip, and ran. The man in the darkness did the same. When Shimon got to the bloody mess, he checked Isisa's pulse seeing that she was still alive he ordered someone to bring her to her room. _

"_Mahad good thing you are here still, the Princess has been hurt," exclaimed Shimon _

"_Yes I can see that," said Mahad as he saw that barely lifeless body of the Princess bring brought to her room._

"_I will go attend to her as soon as I am done with the Prince, Pharaoh's orders" explained Mahad_

"_I see, but hurry the poor girl needs your help," said Shimon_

"_I know," replied Mahad_

_The Pharaoh looked from the door way as Isisa was placed on her stomach, he called for one of his royal bodyguards. _

"_Ramous" _

"_Yes my lord" relied a well built guard_

"_This is your last day is it not" asked the Pharaoh_

"_Yes it is, may I ask why," replied Ramous _

"_I need you to bring the Princess to the Temple of Hours and place her in the hands of the High Priest Kafele is that clear those would be your last orders" stated the Pharaoh _

"_And if Priest Kafele asks why she is here" stated Ramous _

"_She is banished from here," said the Pharaoh as he left. _

_Ramous looked at the girl in front of him. [Why is such a delicate soul to be banished for something she did not commit] thought Ramous as he looked at the sleeping girl, he knew what he was going to do. Him and his wife Kara have been trying for a girl or even a playmate for his older son Tamous. He was going to take the princess since she was of course to be banished and pass her off as his own child. He knew that he could do that; Isisa would have a better life with him and Kara then with the High Priest Kafele. The reason being that there was a rumor that he had been sleeping with young girls and plucking them of their innocents. Ramous did not want Isisa to end up like that, so he looked around the room she shared with another girl. He asked a servant to pack some plain dresses for Isisa._

_Ramos then picked up Isisa in his arms trying not to cause her even more pain. He slung the bag of clothes over his shoulder and walked out of the palace. _

_When he arrived at his home city, up the Nile for two hours away from Thebes; he paid the boatmen and paid them extra to keep them quiet. Ramous walked for half an hour to the out skirts of the town. When he arrived home, his wife was there to great him. _

"_Husband what is this you have brought with you" asked his wife Kara_

"_The Pharaoh's daughter" said Ramous _

"_The…" _

"_Kara hush, he had her beat for all I know. He has now banished her and I do not wish her to go to that molester Kafele," whispered Ramous _

"_I see, what is to become of her," asked Kara_

"_She is to be our daughter, if anyone asks we will just say that this is our daughter that we have had sent to a relatives in Thebes. They had abused her and we have taken her back into our home." stated Ramous_

"_But her name, surly the Pharaoh will know it is his daughter" pointed out Kara_

"_Our daughter's name is Lotus understood," said Ramous as he placed Isisa on a low cot._

"_Ramous are you sure things will be okay" asked Kara_

"_I think everything will be fine," said Ramous as he kissed his wife_


	2. Birds and the Bees

Chapter 1 Birds and the Bees

**Historical Note 2: **

**The Egyptians also invented scissors, toothpaste, potters wheel, and the calendar. However, it does not stop there they were also responsible for key, clock, loom, ink, egg hatchery, carpentry joints and metal pipes.**

**RECAPP: **_**"What is that?" asked Joey "We are short one sleeping bag," said Phillip the gang all looked at each other. "Okay someone is going to have to double" stated Phillip as he looked at the boys **_

**Author Note: **_okay I am trying something so hopefully this works. Isisa will be telling the story, but there is some of a lead up to it so please keep on reading._

The gang placed the sleeping bags on the ground.

"Okay someone has to double" repeated Philip

"What this is not going to work I swear" said Joey freaking out

"Calm down we all are going to pick straws the two shortest ones are going to be doubling deal," explained Phillip

"Okay deal" said Tristan as he picked a straw

Atem took a straw and looked at it, the straw was rather short he then looked around. He saw Kaiba grab a sleeping bag and walk over to Isisa. [Okay those two are sleeping together that does not surprise me] thought Atem

He then looked over to where Duke was looking rather relived to have picked a big straw, nearby Marik was also relived, but when Atem looked at Yugi the answer was right there.

"You got to be kidding me, I get to sleep with you" shouted Atem laughing

Yugi looked up and smiled,

"Yugi I am just warning you…I am not Mr. Cuddles," warned Atem glaring at Yugi

"Who is Mr. Cuddles?" asked Joey

"You don't want to know," replied the Pharaoh

"Okay gather around," said Phillip as the gang gathered around a campfire.

There was little conversations going on between small groups, but the one that was getting louder and louder was the one in which Odion and Philip were talking about.

"What are you two talking about" asked Isisa

"Oh, you don't want to know," laughed Odion with tears in his eyes

"We are talking about how we learned about the birds and the bees," explained Philip

"Okay then, how did you learn Philip?" asked Téa

Everyone stopped what they were talking about and waited for Philip's answer

"Well, I learned it when I was 16, I had a little fun with the homecoming queen" laughed Philip

"How about you Téa" asked Philip

Téa blushed,

"I learned it in Sex Ed" she said

"That isn't fun," teased Joey

"Well, if you are so smart how did you learn it?" asked Tristan getting interested

"Well…I was 6 when I caught my parents having a go at it…9 months later Serenity came" said Joey turning beat red

"Well, that is not as bad as me," boasted Tristan

"Well, lets hear it," said Marik

"I was 10 when my sister came home with her boy friend, they snuck out during the party and I followed them…lets just say my dad got his shot gun after he found out they had sex in the back of his 1923 ford" laughed Tristan

"You must have been scared," mocked Duke

"That isn't anything, I know someone who had a better Sex education" laughed Isisa

"Isisa don't you even think about it" said Atem threateningly

"Oh, come on please," begged Duke and Tristan

"We told you our, now spill" they pleaded

"No" came the flat answer

"Atem if you tell them how you learned, I will tell everyone how I was taught," laughed Isisa

"Fine" said Atem pouting

"Go on, we are waiting" urged Isisa

"No, for get it" said Atem

"Well, fine then, I am sure everyone does not want to hear about the 7 sets of twins dad used on you to demonstrate some of the positions, oh and did I mention that he made you watch and take notes" said Isisa

"ISISA, SHUT YOUR MOUTH," shouted Atem

"What is this, 7 sets of twins?" said Tristan, Joey, Marik, and Duke together in shock

'Isisa, I hate you" said Atem as he explained how he was taught Sex Ed

After about twenty minutes, later Atem was finished with the explaining.

"Okay Isisa your turn" he said glaring at his sister

"Okay this is how it goes," said Isisa

**Now the past story begins from where it left off. **

**Side note: remember Lotus is Isisa**

_Six Years Later_

Lotus looked up at the hash Egyptian sun; she then looked down at the deep blue water below. She slipped out of the white dress and waded into the water just barely above her chest. The cool water felt good on her hot dry skin and it was relaxing to her muscles, which were sore from the morning's long hunt.

"Lotus" cried a voice

Lotus turned her head and looked in the direction of the voice, it was her younger brother Amun. Amun was only 14, but he was tall for his age, he was almost as tall as Lotus's 5'7. He came right up to her shoulders.

Amun ran across the hot sand to meet his sister.

"What are you up to?" asked Lotus as she lowered her self deeper into the water

"Oh, I didn't know you were bathing," replied Amun as he neared

"It is alright," replied Lotus

"I was just wondering where are we going go, I am getting rather hungry"

"Oh, well turn around and let me get my clothes on okay" stated Lotus

Amun turned around with his back to Lotus; he heard the water slashing behind him. He looked towards the horses; he saw that the chestnut mare was hurt again for she was flexing her hind right leg.

"Lotus, Hathor is hurt again. She must have hit her foot on the front of the chariot again. How many times was that already?" asked Amun

Lotus came up to him, this time she had changed into a deep blue dress she had brought with her.

"That would be the 16th time she has done that, I don't understand why she is doing this," stated Lotus

The two re-harnessed the horses and placed the game they had killed in one of the chariots and headed towards home.

Just before the arrived home, Lotus made a detour towards the Temple of Neit.

"Why are we heading towards the temple?" asked Amun

"I am going to give an offering, just so" replied Lotus

"Okay, lets get there as fast as possible I don't want to get in horse crap again. You know how father is," stated Amun

"Yes I know, he seems a bit over protective," suggested Lotus

"A bit, he almost killed Lord Sefu's son, Abasi," stated Amun crossing his arms

"That was four summers ago, and Lord Abasi shot that arrow into Hours on purpose. He didn't like a woman out racing him. I had to sell Hours, he was my best horse and he would have been a good hunting horse," stated Lotus glaring up ahead

"Well, you did lose your memories from your old life,"

"What old life" asked Lotus looking confused

"Never mind" said Amun as he drove the second chariot towards the temple steps

As the two arrived at the temple, Lotus got out and waited for Amun to hold the horses, just then two guards came up.

"Mistress good to see you again, how was your hunt," asked the older guard

"It went well, thank you. The gods have been good to me and my brother, so I brought a give for Neit bless her great name" replied Lotus

"Here we will hold your horses, bring your offering to the goddess Neit" stated the older guard

Lotus and Amun walked up the temple steps as two Nubian slaves carried the dead animal. Just as they were about to enter the temple, they heard yelling coming from the inside.

"YOU BETTER CLEAN UP YOUR ACT, PRIEST QEB. I AM WARNING YOU"

That is when Lotus and Amun saw him…the High Priest of Egypt, Lord Seto. When he marched out of the temple, Lotus and Amun fell to the ground before his feet as he past.

Lord Seto was furious at Priest Qeb he had been told so many times that he needed to stop having sex with priestesses or he would be imprisoned. It had finally gotten to a point that Seto had to deal with it. One of the priestesses had come forward in saying that she was four moons (months) with child because Priest Qeb had rapped her.

As Seto marched out of the temple, he caught sight of a woman and a boy coming towards the temple. When he had neared them, he noticed that they were kneeling.

"Rise" he commanded as he watched the woman lift her head

When both were standing with heads bowed, Seto raised his hand and raised the woman's chin. Her eyes were a deep blue, bluer then the Nile in the sun with a touch of a grey lingering in them.

"What is your name?" he asked

But before she could answer, his litter had come and he walked away. When the curtains were drawn, Seto kept thinking about that woman, [She is beautiful, I wonder who she is. She would make a perfect pleasure slave if she were not a noblewoman] thought Seto as he closed his eyes.

When Lotus and Amun returned to their village, there were lights in the four-bedroom house that they called home. Amun ran into the house to tell of the hunting trip, Lotus tended to the horses. She checked Hathor's foot again then shook her head.

"What is wrong?" asked Ramous as he walked in.

Ramous had aged over the years, and had grown wealthier, but not much. Just enough to own some land, horses, oxen, cattle and some small farm animals.

"It is Hathor, she had injured herself again. I swear she is doing it just to get attention," stated Lotus with hands on hips

"Well, it could be that she misses her brother Horus, those two were rather close and you did raise them after the old mare died" stated Ramous

"Yes I know, but I don't understand why she is doing this to me" sighed Lotus

After Lotus and her father (remember she is adopted) went into the house to enjoy the evening meal, Lotus's two twin sisters, Nathifa and Phili walked out of the house and showed off the new items they had brought from the market.

"Lotus don't you like my new bracelet" asked Phili

"Phili, she wouldn't even know gold from silver if it was placed under her nose" sneered Nathifa

"Yes I would," snapped Lotus

"Oh, really. You are 17 and you are still unmarried, now tell what is wrong with that" barked Nathifa

"Maybe I haven't found a good husband" stated Lotus trying not to start a fight

"A good husband, what kind of husband would want you, you hunt like a man, you drive a chariot like a man, and you back talk all the time" pointed Nathifa out

"Well this man would have to like me for who I am" snapped Lotus

"Girls, that is enough" shouted Kara  
"yes mother" said all the girls together

"Now come and eat"

As everyone sat down to eat, Lotus wondered why Nathifa hated her so much. And it wasn't only Nathifa who hated her, Tamous who was now Pharaoh Aknamkanon's royal bodyguard, but relationship between him and Lotus was strained to. He was not so bad when they were younger, but the older he got the more stubborn he got. To the point that he would not even consider Lotus his sister anymore, this hurt Lotus very much.

When she had finished her meal, Lotus helped her mother clean up the scraps. After every thing was put away, Lotus started to prepare the meat for storing. Kara helped her with this.

"Lotus you have been quiet as of late. Is some thing wrong?" asked her mother

"No, I just had a lot on my mind as of late" lied Lotus

"Lotus now don't give me that, what is it spit is out" ordered Kara softly with hands on hips

Lotus let out a long sigh.

"It is just that I was thinking about what Nathifa said at dinner," replied Lotus

"Now Lotus don't mind what Nathifa said, she is to be promised to someone sometime this coming harvest. You know that," stated Kara

"I know, but it is just that she is right. I am 17 summers and I am not married yet. I do crave for some companionship that isn't female. Amun is soon to be wed next year and then it is just me who is at home," cried Lotus as a stray tear fell

Kara looked at Lotus, she remembered the day that Lotus came to them. Ramous had brought her here. The next day was also troubling for her, for when she woke up in a different place she was scared. It also was hard for Lotus to come to the fact that she was banished. Then came the accident, Lord Sefu's son, Lord Abasi had shot an arrow into one of Lotus's horse's rump and caused the chariot that Lotus was driving to tip over. Lotus had lost her memories from almost everything in her childhood.

But Lotus still turned men's heads, mostly Lord Abasi, the reason being… she walked like a noblewoman, and it was not just men but woman too. Everyone knew that Lotus was a precious creature and that is why so many men wanted to bed her, but Ramous had kept them all at bay.

Kara finished adding the rest of the herbs then she told Lotus to go to bed. When Lotus did so Kara went to her bed was her husband was already sleeping. Kara slipped into bed, but could not sleep.

"Ramous are you awake" asked Kara into the darkness

"Somewhat" replied a sleepy voice

"We have a problem," said Kara

"What is it?" asked Ramous resting on his elbow

"Lotus is at that stage that she needs to be married, and I know she longs for male companionship that her brothers cannot give her. She longs for a husband and I don't blame her," explained Kara

"Kara you know I cannot give consent, even though she lives with us, she is still Pharaoh's daughter"

With that, the conversation was over.


	3. The Royal Hunt

Chapter 2 The Royal Hunt

**Note From The Author: **_Sorry for taking so long, but some distant friends of mine were killed and I just have not had the time. _

_Note that Isisa's age has changed in the story she is 18 not 17 I have to adjust some of the chapter to that age._

**Historical Note 2:**

**Egyptians did not celebrate their birthdays.**

The sun shone through the Royal gardens as Pharaoh Aknamkanon woke for morning prayers. It was like every morning, but this day was special in many ways, today was the day that Atem was born and the day that his precious wife, Thiti. Aknamkanon bowed his head he missed his wife immensely. Just then, Atem walked into the garden,

"My boy what are you doing on this fine day" asked Pharaoh Aknamkanon

"Nothing much I am just mad that Mana is gone," stated Atem as he sat down beside his father

"Well I think that your magic lessons can continue after all that was our deal" smiled Atem's father

"Okay can I go and tell Mahad?" asked Atem as he out of the garden

"Yes you can," said the Pharaoh but he was not heard

"He has grown up so much lately, I think he would be ready when I pass on" said Aknamkanon to himself

"My lord, may I have a word?" asked Shimon

The Pharaoh looked and saw his old time friend and adviser.

"Of course what is it you want to speak of?" stated the Pharaoh

"It is about your daughter," said Shimon quietly

"Which one I have many" laughed the Pharaoh

"Queen Thiti's daughter, Isisa" said Shimon as he cringed

There was silence between the two; it wasn't until Pharaoh spoke in a low harsh whisper

"What about her"

"It is just that High Priest Seto has just brought it to my attention that the priest Qeb and Kafele have been…how should we say, enjoying the forbidden fruits of the innocent girls under their care. And the reason that I say this is because wasn't Isisa banished to the temple that Kafele serves in…I was just wondering on her safety and…purity" stuttered Shimon

There was silence from Pharaoh Aknamkanon; he stared at the clear pond in front of him. Isisa that name was almost non-existent in his mind, but somewhere hiding in the cobwebbed corners of his mind there it was, struggling to break out. He looked up and looked at Shimon,

"She is not a concern for me at this moment, Shimon. Like I had declared, she is banished"

"But my lord, she must be now of marrying age or long past it. She would make a great barging chip with the king of Kush, I mean after all you are trying to come to terms of peace. Why not offer her in marriage, or even the High Priest Seto he is of marrying age and he is in need of a wife" stated Shimon

"Shimon, I do not know if she has changed at all and if not I do not wish her to be near Atem. She nearly got him killed the last time, remember" stated the Pharaoh

"Yes I am aware," sighed Shimon knowing it was no use in arguing with the Pharaoh

"Come my friend," said Pharaoh Aknamkanon

"Let us go plan a celebration for my son"

"As you wish, your majesty"

The two left the garden and walked down the long beautifully decorated halls and into the throne room. Pharaoh took the throne and then the session commenced. There were a series of men that needed to be tried and punished so that took up most of the morning, but after that was all done the Pharaoh asked a very serious question.

"Now we need to plan something for Atem he is after all he is 16 summers old now" stated the Pharaoh

"You are right my lord" stated Karim

"I wonder, why not a hunting trip. He loves hunting," suggested Aknadin

"Yes that would be wonderful idea" seconded Isis

"Then it is settled. We will go hunting, but I know a place where this hunting trip will take place, rest assured I know a place" smiled the Pharaoh

Meanwhile in the streets of El Tamara, Lotus walked in the market looking at all the items that were for sale or trade. Amun was walking beside Lotus; he wanted to make sure that she would be safe, since she was a beautiful woman. As they past a darkened ally way, they saw a figure ran across. Lotus and Amun could not get a good look at the person, but they hurried on their way.

Mana looked from at top of the building. She saw the woman and the boy walking away from the ally way. [Great she saw me, but the looks of that anklet bracelet on the woman would at least put food into two mouths] thought Mana as she spied the ankle

The gold of the anklet sparkled in the sun, and it was not hard for Mana to catch up with the woman. Mana blended herself into the crowd hoping that no one was planning to ruin her day.

She saw that the woman had stopped to look as something from a nearby vender. Mana inched herself closer to the woman and pretended to have dropped something. She quickly used her magic, unclasped the anklet, and started to run as a hand came down.

"What are you doing?" asked the woman grabbing Mana by the upper arm

Mana took off at a run, all she could hear was the woman shouting,

"THIEF, THEIF, I HAVE BEEN ROBBED"

Mana ran down a narrow ally and only turned around to make sure she was not followed when she saw the woman and the boy close at her heels. She saw some crates against a wall and climbed up on to the roof. She knew that the woman would not want to ruin her dress, but as she got onto the roof, she looked down and saw the woman climbing the crates. Mana pinking, because not far behind the woman was some mercenaries. She jumped from roof to roof making sure that the woman was not following.

Lotus ran her lungs felt like they were on fire. She could not believe that some pickpocket had taken her most prized possession. Amun was not far behind her, the two of them chased after the thief. Lotus could not think about anything else but to get that anklet back. Ever since she lost her old memories, that anklet was reminding her that she came from a higher class.

It was an hour later when Lotus and Amun had chased the thief onto the roofs of the small village. The thief was gone and so was Lotus's treasure. Amun felt bad he did not like it when Lotus was sad. As the two of them went back to the public stables, they loaded up their items that they purchased and headed towards home. But just as they were nearing the outskirts, Lotus spied the thief that took her anklet. She shapely turning the horses in the thief's direction and chased after the thief.

Mana was just about to enter the pawnshop when she heard the thunder of hoofs. Mana then turned around and saw a chariot racing towards her. She started to run, but the chariot was faster

"Man I never had anyone come after me with a chariot before. I must be getting rusty" huffed Mana as she slid into a nearby ally, but as Mana started to climb the boxes, the chariot blocked the only entrance to the ally and when Mana looked, she saw that an arrow was staring her down. She held up her hands, one with the anklet dangling from it.

"Okay you win this time rich lady," said Mana as she surrendered the anklet, but before she did, she noticed that it looked like her own anklet she had left at the palace.

"Where did you get that?" she asked as she handed over the anklet

'It was given to me by a special friend who I can't remember anymore" stated Lotus longingly as she slowly placed the anklet back on to her ankle.

Mana watched her do this, and as she did, she looked at the woman in front of her. There was a strange familiarity radiating from her that Mana could not explain, but when the woman looked up something in Mana's mind clicked and made sense. Though Mana could not understand it, she brushed it aside.

"My name is Mana. What is yours?" asked Mana as she held out her hand

"My name is Lotus and this is my brother Amun," stated Lotus

"Greetings…I can't believe it we are forgiving a thief" said Amun as he greeted Mana

"Got to love it" smiled Mana

The three of them talked for an hour, but as a slight cool breeze was blowing off the Nile, Lotus realized that it was time to leave. They said good-bye to Mana, turned around the horses, and headed home.

The palace felt empty as the High Priest Seto looked at the setting sun from his room. It was almost peaceful, but he felt rather lonely. He bowed his head and ran his hands through his fingers. A sigh escaped his lips, he wanted something more, even though he knew that some of the men in his status were enjoying some forbidden fruits he could not get the image of that woman out of his head. The one he had met on the steps of the temple a few days ago kept running through his mind. [She is beautiful and she is quite in shape. I wish I could taste her or even have a sample of her tonight] thought Seto as he felt hardness in his lower regions.

Seto shook his head, he had to set an example, but he may yet be able to let go of some of his stress in the coming days. The Pharaoh had ordered that Seto, Karim, and Mahad were to guard Prince Atem on the hunting trip. Even though the Pharaoh was also attending, the idea was that they were to be surrounded by lords and not priests. The plan was that it would lower the chances of an attack. Seto did not think so, but went along with the plan. He had ordered his servants to pack for the week long hunting trip, but he also instructed them not to so much jewelry in as well.

When this task was completed, Seto looked out at the darkened sky. The stars were shining brightly and they seemed to twinkle with a slight of mischief. Seto shook his head as he tried to get the image of the woman out of his head. He then walked away from the window and started to undress.

**RRewind **

When Lotus got home, she saw that the light in the room she shared with her older brother was on. 

"I wonder if Tamous is here," stated Amun as he pointed towards the light

"Yes I do wonder, please put the horses away okay, I will bring these in to mother" stated Lotus

As Lotus brought the goods in, she saw her twin sisters huddling near a closed door.

"What are you to doing" asked Lotus in a harsh voice

The two looked at her, Nathifa scowled at her and continued to listen, but Phili stated,

"Brother Tamous is here and he has some important news"

"Is that so, well then we should let them tell us and not eavesdrop," stressed Lotus

Just as Lotus placed the goods from the market on the table, the door opened. The two girls fell backwards as two men exited out of the room. Lotus bowed her head as the younger man came forward.

"Tamous it is good that you are here brother" said Lotus

"Are you still here servant" snapped Tamous at Lotus

"TAMOUS! Apologize to your sister" shouted their father

"Why should I" challenged Tamous sizing up his father

The two men stared at each other for a long time; it was not until Lotus broke them up.

"Listen it does not matter, now Tamous is there news from the palace" asked Lotus

"Why should I tell you?" asked Tamous

"Tamous, I am warning you" warned his father

"Come on Tamous, tell us, what is the news" begged the twins

"Well" stated Tamous

"The Pharaoh will be hunting with us in the next coming days" smiled Tamous

"Really" squealed the twins

Lotus just shook her head, but out of the corner, she saw a worried expression on her father's face.

"Is something wrong father" asked Lotus

There was no response.

"Father, father" repeated Lotus

"What, I didn't hear you" lied Ramous

"Is there something wrong father?" repeated Lotus

"Oh, nothing, just that Lotus I think it is better you stay home for this one," stated Ramous

"I don't think that is possible, even though this is to be a small hunting party. We are going to need everyone's help" interfered Tamous

"Father I can help with preparations of meat or…"

"NO" shouted Ramous, the whole room went silent

"I don't want you anywhere near, the hunting party's horses, or kills, you are to help your sisters with the domestic work" snapped Ramous

"But, father, you know how much I love hunting and besides this is the first hunting out in the desert," begged Lotus

"No and that is final"

"Father"

"Not another word out of you, is that clear," shouted Ramous

Lotus hung her head,

"Yes father" she responded softly

"Now go and Tamous go up to your room. I need to think"

"Father may I speak" asked Tamous

"Yes, make it fast"

"Father, what are the sleeping accommodations for me and Lotus, after all we surely cannot share the same room. It is after all small" pointed out Tamous

"Well you two are adults and can make responsible decisions," snapped his father

"I see," stated Tamous as he followed Lotus up stairs

When everyone had gone to bed, Ramous paced in the kitchen area, it wasn't until his wife came down.

"Husband is something wrong" asked his wife

"Did you hear, Pharaoh is going to use our services for a gift to his son, Prince Atem"

"Oh, I see and you are worried that he would remember Lotus," stated Kara

"Yes I am, not only that, her gift of hunting is rather unique" stated Ramous

"Yes I know, so what are we going to do"

"We have to make sure that the Pharaoh sees less of Lotus as possible, and the best way I think is to assign her to one of the lords that will be joining us" stated Ramous

"I agree, but I think sooner or later someone is bound to recognize her" worried Kara

"Don't worry, lets just pray that no one remembers her" said Ramous as he held his wife

"Are you sure"

"Hush my dear, let us sleep on it, if we think of a better idea then we will act on that, but if not then let the gods keep our souls safe" whispered Ramous

The two of them walked towards their room in arms. Lotus pressed her self against the wall so that they would not see her listening in the shadows. When she saw that they were gone, she emerged from the shadows and looked in the direction that her parents went.

"I wonder what they meant by, Pharaoh recognizing me, are they hiding something. No they can't be, they raised me for as long as I remember," said Lotus to herself

"Sounds like you can't remember what happened after that accident," said a voice from atop of the stairs

Lotus slipped and landed on the floor, the sound of the voice caused her to fall. Lotus made sure as she got up, that her parents didn't come to investigate the noise. When they didn't come, she looked up and saw Tamous, all of him.

"Why don't you cover yourself?" snapped Lotus as she neared the top of the stairs

"What, you don't like what you see" asked Tamous mocking her

"I am not interested in the likes of you," she said as she walked passed him, but as she passed him. Tamous grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"You don't know what I could do right now" he hissed as he pressed his body closer to her. Lotus didn't say anything,

"What the frisky Filly doesn't have anything to say, maybe it's time I put a stallion in with her" hissed Tamous

Lotus could smell the beer on his breath and she felt his pressure from his lower half as he started to move his hands over her body. Lotus could feel her skirt being raised slowly, but it was just half way up her thigh when….

**What do you think happened…? Review!**


	4. Close Brother, Distant Sister

Chapter 3 Close Brother, Distant Sister

**Note from the Author: ** _All side notes are signaled by a * and will be explained in bold at the end of the chapter…_

**Historical Note 3: **

**Egyptian children wore no clothes until they were teens**

**RECAPP:**

_Lotus could smell the beer on his breath and she felt his pressure from his lower half as he started to move his hands over her body. Lotus could feel her skirt being raised slowly, but it was just half way up her thigh when…._

It was half way up her thigh when Tamous collapsed onto the floor.

"Are you alright sister?" asked Amun as he lowered the block of wood

"Yes, thank you. Do you mind if I stay in your room?" asked Lotus

"No I don't I'll sleep on the floor. You should tell father," stated Amun with concern

"Yes I think I will tell him in the morning" said Lotus as she walked away leaving Tamous were he was.

The next morning Priest Seto woke up rather refreshed, today him, Karim, and Mahad were to travel to El Tamara. He was not looking forward to this; he had spoken with Shimon about the people that Prince Atem was to be hunting with.

"What kind of people are they?" asked Priest Seto

"Ramous used to be the Head Royal Bodyguard for the Pharaoh, he is well skilled in hunter and in weaponry as is his son Tamous who is currently the Head Royal Bodyguard" explained Shimon

"Yes, it seems to run in the family," said Priest Seto gruffly as he remembered he needed to pack something

Mahad was making the last packing arrangements when Mana came bouncing in.

"Master, Master why can't I not come" stated Mana

"Because this is going to be a man on man time for Prince Atem and there are to be no distractions…hint, hint" smiled Mahad as he packed some herbs

"But, there will be girl servants, don't they count" begged Mana trying to find a way to go

"Yes, but they will be at the base camp, cleaning, making beds, and cooking" stated Mahad growing tried of Mana's nagging

"But…"

"MANA!" shouted Mahad as he cut Mana off

Mana went silent as she looked up at Mahad, he never yelled at her…well occasionally only when she wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry, Mana…why don't you tell me about you time in El Tamar?" asked Mahad changing the subject

Mana looked at him like a child being caught red handed with their hand in the sweets jar.

"Yes Mana I know you was sneaking out of the palace. I should warn you no good came from sneaking out," warned Mahad

"But…but…how did you know" asked Mana

"There was someone before you, who came up with the most craftiest excuse to get out of the palace, and look what happened to her," stated Mahad as he referred to Isisa

"Her?" asked Mana

"I thought it was Atem…I mean Prince Atem," corrected Mana

"Well, I guess you are too young to know about her, well Isisa was her name and well she was at a much higher status then you, but she always escaped out into the city. One day she took someone else with her and that person was injured. Lets just say that her father was not happy with her," explained Mahad

"What happened to her?" asked Mana feeling sorry for the unknown girl

"She was banished to a temple, and till this day she remains there. What has happened to her since is anyone's question"

Some time passed as Mahad finished his tale and finished packing.

"Really, what is her name" asked Mana after a while

"Her name, was well, Princess Isisa. As far as I know she was stripped of that title," answered Mahad

"Princess, was she a sister to Atem…I mean Prince Atem"

'Yes, she was his only full sister" stated Mahad as he regretted answering because the moment he finished answering Mana was out of the room.

"I hate it when she does things like this" replied Mahad as he sat down and called for a servant

In the royal garden hiding from Seshafi, Prince Atem crouched low on a *****pomegranate tree branch. He saw his sister and soon to be 'wife' passing through the garden, looking for him. Atem was just about to jump from the tree when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the garden in a hurried pace. He waited until he saw Mana emerge from the other side of the garden, feeling relived he continued his decent.

"Blessed Hathor, why did you scare me Atem" cried Mana as she dramatically held her heart

"You weren't Seshafi or her brother," stated Atem

"Oh, hiding from your sister and wife…you must be scared," teased Mana

"MANA! That isn't funny," snapped Atem as he dusted himself off

Mana was taken aback at the lash out; she then decided to take a different approach.

"Hey, do you have a sister"

"Mana you know I have hundreds of sisters, thanks to dad's seven sets of twins" retorted Atem

"Okay, stupid question. What I meant to say was, do you have a sister formally named Princess Isisa," asked Mana

There was a pause in the conversation, Atem looked down at a near by pool. He saw Isisa's face, he couldn't believe when he came to, all those years ago; that his sister was banished and he was forbidden to speak with her. It had broken his heart, Isisa was more then his sister, she raised him, she was his mother and his closest friends. It made his heart ache that someone so close to him would be ripped away from him. Atem also remembered that he didn't speak, eat, or even attended classes for a week. The flooding of memories came back to him as he looked into the pool; he saw Isisa's happy face. Atem even blamed himself and he still did, true Mana was company, but she was only a friend, not a mother, not Isisa.

"Atem, Atem"

Atem zoned back into reality.

"Uh? Where am I"

"You are in the garden, come on tell me about Isisa, she was your sister" stated Mana trying to get information

"Oh, yea; Isisa is my sister and still a princess in my eyes, I don't care what everyone else says" said Atem

Mana looked at her friend, she could see the underlying meaning. Isisa was Atem's other half in a way.

"You know, maybe she is already watching you," said Mana knowing full well what happened to those who were banished

"What do you mean?" asked Atem looking at Mana

'Well maybe, she's up there with the gods watching you" said Mana

"Maybe" said Atem after a while in a soft voice

"Maybe"

Hours later as Atem, Mahad, Seto, and Karim loaded into the litters that were waiting for them. Atem could hardly wait until he could go hunting. His father had told him that the chariots were already at their hunting destination, so that all that was needed was all the Lords to arrive with the royal party. Atem could hardly wait, two weeks in the desert with nothing to do but hunt, spend time with friends, but the only thing that he did not like was that Mana was not coming with them. He had begged his father to let her come, but to no anvil. The royal party left the palace as nightfall approached.

Bakura watched from the cliffs, night had fallen on Egypt. The lights of a distant village glowed in the night.

"Bakura" said a voice behind him, Bakura turned

"What is it, Runihara?" asked Bakura

"We just received a report that the royal family will be going hunting. Unfortunately we don't know the location where the hunting will take place" stated Runihara

"Is that so, do we know who is leading the hunting outfit?" asked Bakura as he faced the other Egyptian

"No, but I think that they might use Ramous Hunting and Scouting. My father, when he wanted to hunt would always go there," stated Runihara

"Is that so" said Bakura to himself

Back home, Lotus was preparing for the early morning's travel into the desert. Tamous had been sulking in the shadows since he woke up in the hallway. Ramous suspected on what happened when he heard Lotus and his wife talking about suitable husbands for her. Ramous saw Lotus attend to some injured horses, he was about to go and talk to her when he saw a mercenary running. The young man panted when he came to a stop at Ramous's feet.

"Lotus get this young man some water," ordered Ramous

"Right away father," she said as she got up and ran towards the house.

Ramous turned to the young man…

"Pharaoh…royal entourage…is coming," said the young man before he fell into Ramous's arms

Ramous looked up and looked down the road were in only a few hours all of ** Seth's evil would be released. Ramous called out to Amun who was lingering, together they brought the young man into the home, where he received a nice long cool drink. Nathifa and Phili were busy dressing into their best shifts as Lotus helped her mother and father with the young guest.

"Lotus why don't you go and get dressed in that blue shift" stated her mother

"NO!" shouted Ramous

Lotus and her mother looked at him, then Kara clued in.

"Never mind Lotus, why don't you dress the same as your sisters" smiled her mother

Lotus walked up the stairs, wondering why of the sudden outburst, by her father. [I think this might have something to do with the fact that the Pharaoh is coming here] thought Lotus as she walked up the stairs;

Atem was asleep when they arrived, he didn't hear much, but he felt being moved. It wasn't until he felt his head contact with the softness of the pillow.

"Uh…where am I" asked Atem as he opened his eyes

"You fell asleep" stated Mahad as he sat down

"I see," stated Atem as he sat up to look around, just then Lord Seto walked in

"IS THERE ANY SERVANTS AROUND HERE?" shouted Lord Seto

"What's wrong with you" asked Mahad

"There is no servants to around here to help" complained Seto

"You do know that we are to play this low key…right," explained Mahad

Seto sat down,

"I just need a girl…"

"Seto, we are gone for three weeks, you'd be lucky if it's two weeks" laughed Karim as he held up a glass of wine. Seto had enough; he stood up and walked to the entrance of the tent.

"CAN WE GET SOME SERVICE HERE?" shouted Seto

Lotus heard the call from her room and ran down stairs. Tamous met her at the stairs he grabbed her arm as she came down the stairs.

"What do you think your' doing" he hissed

"Someone called for service, the twins are busy with some 'chores,' " explained Lotus

Tamous heard the call again and recognized the voice.

"Be quick, and don't think that I'm finished with you," ridiculed Tamous as he let Lotus go

Lotus ran away from Tamous, and ran outside. She nearly tripped as she saw the guards outside the tent. They stopped her, but before they could ask for what her, reason was. Lord Seto came out and glared at Lotus. Lotus quickly diverted her eyes from the lord; she looked down at her feet.

"About time" snarled Seto as he turned around and went back into the tent Lotus followed him

"What is your name?" asked Karim trying to annoy Seto

Lotus, did not say a word, but looked at the floor.

"You were asked at question," snapped Seto

"Seto, there is no need for this harshness" reasoned Mahad

"Now, child, what is your name?" repeated Mahad as he glared at Seto

Something in Lotus's mind clicked when Mahad spoke, his voice seemed to remind her of something, but she didn't know what.

"Lotus" she said quietly after a long silence

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl" smiled Karim as he stood and lifted Lotus's face so he could look at her face

"Yes, indeed, don't you agree Mahad…what do you think Seto…I mean after all she must be more pretty then those girls you sleep with" joked Karim as he turned to look at Seto who was grinning

"She's not my type," growled Seto

"How do you know she's not your type, you barely even looked at her"

"Seto, just amuse Karim. You know he is going to keep this up until you do," reasoned Mahad

Seto stood up,

"I am doing this for my pleasure and not yours" stated Seto as he walked up to Lotus who was shaking like a leaf

Seto looked around her, knowing that Lotus was watching him from the corner of her eyes. Something was starting to remind him of that woman he saw at the temple earlier in the week. It wasn't until he saw the girl's ankle bracelet until he started to wonder, [what class is she really from. She could have easily stole that bracelet] thought Seto as he came to face the girl. Mahad too, noticed the bracelet. It was much like the one he had given Mana when she first came his apprentice. It wasn't until Atem broke the silence; he too was looking at the girl, but from a distance. He didn't need to know who that was…it was plain to see, but he needed to keep quiet.

"Seto, are you going to give that girl an order or something, because I do believe that is why you called for her?" stated Atem

"More like shouted for her" snickered Karim

Seto whirled around,

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" snapped Seto

"No, your just a great source of amusement" laughed Karim

Seto glared at him,

"Just get on with it, Seto we all are going to need our strength tomorrow" said Mahad wanting to find out more about the girl, but also trying to cease a future fight.

Seto nodded in agreement and then said,

"Fetch me some warm water, I wish to bath before I go to sleep"

"Is that all?" asked Lotus

"Yes, my tent is the far one on the right" clarified Seto as he sat down and raised a goblet to his lips

Lotus bowed and left to carry out the order.

"Something about her is not right," said Atem thinking out loud

"I don't think so your highness, wait, forgive me" apologized Karim

"No need" waved Atem

"I have to agree, I feel like I know her from somewhere" said Mahad as he watched Lotus leave

"What ever the situation…she is not my type" stated Seto gruffly

"Yea that is what you always say" smiled Karim

Back at the house, Lotus warmed up some water, but just as she was getting some wood to stock up the fire, Nathifa and Phili came down stairs.

"What are you doing?" said Phili

"Warming up water for Lord Seto" explained Lotus

"I'll take it to him" stated Nathifa the moment Lotus spoken Lord Seto's name

"Why" asked Lotus

"Because, your nothing to look at, while I'm pretty" stated Nathifa

"I heard that Pharaoh is looking for a wife for him," said Phili

"You Lie!" cried her twin

"No, that is what Tamous told father last night…I heard them" smiled Phili to her older sister

"Well then, I think I might go snag me a rich husband"

"I don't think so" cut in Kara their mother

"But mother!" pleaded Nathifa

"Lotus was given the order, so she will carry it out, its final" finished her mother

Lotus smiled to herself as she signaled two guards to carry the water, she was about to leave her fighting sisters when her mother called.

"Lotus you will be attending to Lord Seto until the end of the hunting trip, do you hear"

"Yes mother" smiled Lotus

Lotus could hear the shouts of anguish from her sisters, [guess you get the ass pinching guards] thought Lotus as she prepared for Lord Seto's bath. Lotus was almost finished preparing when he showed up.

"About time" he said as started to strip

"Do you need any assistance" asked Lotus with her eyes downcast

"No, nothing for now" said Lord Seto in a low tone

Lotus was about to remove herself when she remembered what her mother had said,

"My lord, may I speak?" she said  
" Make it quick"

"My mother informed me that I am to be serving you until the end of the hunting trip. If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to call"

"IF THERE IS ANYTHING, IT WOULD BE PEACE AND QUIET" shouted Seto as he glared, Lotus ran out of the bathing area

"Sounds like he is not pleased at all," said one of the guards out side

"Yea, hey I bet you that he'll bed that girl four days into the hunt" waged another

Lotus walked passed them and looked at both of them, and then she walked towards the house.

Ramous was trying hard to keep a cool face; Pharaoh Aknamkanon didn't seem to notice the change in his old bodyguard.

"So do you know the place that we will be hunting, is it full of wild game" laughed the Pharaoh as he was nursing his forth goblet of wine

"Yes I know it quite well, and yes there is quiet an abundance of game," stated Ramous as he took a sip of wine

"You know Ramous, you have been rather reserved lately" stated the Pharaoh

"I don't understand, my lord," stated Ramous wide eyed and alert

"Your hiding something…what is it," demanded the Pharaoh

"I don't know"

"Ramous, out with it, that's an order" stated the Pharaoh glaring at him

"As you wish," breathed in Ramous

"I assume you have already gotten a glimpse of my oldest daughter" started Ramous

"Yes, I'm surprised she isn't married yet," replied the Pharaoh

"Well, there is some issues…her father is not me…it's someone of higher class" started Ramous

"Go on," said the Pharaoh interested

"I was already dismissed and as I was walking home…I saw the child outside the gates and she was hurt so I took her home" finished Ramous looking down, waiting to hear the music, but what the Pharaoh said next, surprised him

"What's the name of the lord, no child should be exiled out of their own home"

Ramous did not know what to say, he just looked at the Pharaoh.

"My lord…I can't remember the name of the lord" said Ramous, as he looked right into the Pharaoh's eye

**Side Note: **

*** **Yes, pomegranate trees did exist in ancient Egypt; there are records to match…date that they were used well, not exactly.

** Seth is the evil god of evil and destruction.


	5. The Hunt Begins

Chapter 4 The Hunt Begins

**Note From the Author: **_I am speeding up the story because there seems not to be a large interest so I will be adding things together and scenes will be short and sweet and to the point. Sorry for the inconvenience. If more interest happens then I will make the story longer…_

**Historical Note 4: **

**Egyptians loved music, dancing, story telling, and poetry.**

Ramous breathed a sigh of relief as he left the Pharaoh's tent; he walked into his own house and saw Kara, his wife waiting up for him.

"There was no need for you to wait up for me," explained Ramous as he helped his sleepy wife to their bed

"I wanted to tell you that I had assigned Lotus to serve Lord Seto," stated Kara as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes

"I see, well, at least I hope the gods protect us over the next few days" prayed Ramous

"Why" asked his wife

"Because I had to tell Pharaoh about Lotus…I only gave him partial truths, but none the less he's going to find out sooner or later" warned Ramous

"Lets hope he realizes his mistake then" stated Kara

"Lets hope"

The next morning everyone in the hunting party woke up early, by the time, Atem had his breakfast; horses were already being harnessed into chariots and carts. He stretched out and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was surprised at what he had seen the night before…he saw his sister. But what Atem could not believe was that she was now a servant, he knew she was stripped from her title as princess, but that didn't change the fact that she was his sister.

"I have to find a way to confront her," said Atem to himself

"Find what way" asked Mahad as he came in

"Oh, I was just talking to myself," said Atem

"Come on, you were talking about Lotus weren't you" answered Mahad

"And if I was, she is after all like Isisa…I mean they have the same ankle bracelet" pointed out Atem

"I know, but you know what your father decreed, you are not allowed to talk to her and the same for her…but I highly doubt that Lotus and Isisa are the same person" doubted Mahad

"You never know," said Atem

'You never know"

Meanwhile in Seto's tent, Seto had been up for four hours, he had watched the sun rise high into the sky. He could not get that girl out of his mind…he also was getting flustered; after all, he was supposed to be making sure that priests hold up their image. Seto knew that sleeping with a girl was a bad idea and it was bad for his reputation, but why shouldn't he. Seto only bedded girls of low standing, he didn't even touch the girls that were under the protection of the temples, like some priests did. The thought of that made his blood boil. Seto took a goblet filled with cool water and took a long drink, his thoughts then turned onto the hunt, he wasn't going to like it, but just as he was thinking up another reason why he was not going to enjoy the hunt, Lotus came into the tent.

Lotus came into the tent with some fruits and small pastries for Lord Seto. Once she sat the dish down, she started to back out, but before she could, Seto had spoken,

"Start packing will you," ordered Seto as he took a fig and bit into it

"Yes, my lord" replied Lotus meekly

Seto watched Lotus as she move about the tent, he especially like it when her back was to him, that was when he could clearly get a good view of her rear end. He watched as she slightly swayed her hips as she was slightly dancing to a song she was humming.

"Do you sing?" asked Seto as he continued to eat and watch Lotus

Lotus turned around and replied,

"Yes, my lord. Do you wish me to sing"?

"Yes that would be nice," said Seto as he leaned back into his chair as Lotus started singing

Tamous came out of the stables with General Nesbek, the two were supervising the harnessing of the horses.

"You have some fine horses," remarked General Nesbek

"Thank you, General" replied Tamous

"I had purchased one of your horses…I believe the creature's name is Horus" stated the General

"Is that so, well I hope he is meeting your needs" commented Tamous

"Well, of course, he seems to be afraid of chariots though…I wonder why that is" stated General Nesbek

Just as Tamous was about to reply, the two heard a soft singing voice coming from Lord Seto's tent. General Nesbek looked at Tamous and then the two of them went towards the tent.

Lotus was busy repacking some things that were taken out for the evening, when she came across a gold object…she glanced over her should and saw that Lord Seto had closed his eyes. Lotus kept singing softly and looked more closely at the golden object. She raised the staff like object so she could get a better look at it. Lotus noticed that it bore the Millennium eye. As Lotus looked at the Millennium item, she started to get flash backs…

Just as Lotus was starting to remember some of her past, she felt a harsh pain on her wrists. As she zoned back to reality, she looked up and saw that dark sapphire eyes of Lord Seto.

"I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING," shouted Seto

Lotus looked at him, not knowing what to say. Seto grabbed the rod out of her hands, he knew he shouldn't have brought the rod, but he also knew that Mahad and Karim also brought their items. Seto placed the rod on a near by table and marched over to where Lotus was shaking. Taking her wrists and pulling her towards him, Seto again demanded what she was going with the rod.

Still Lotus didn't say a word, she was too confused and scared to answer, for the images she had seen didn't make any sense.

"So, we're not going to talk are we" said Seto wickedly as he held Lotus against her will

"Well, I know what to do with those who disobey me," hissed Seto loudly as he pressed his mouth against Lotus's neck.

Lotus was taken by surprise as her heart started to beat faster and faster as Seto bit into her skin. She could feel the pain run though her body as she noticed she wasn't fighting back. When Lotus noticed this, she started to panic because the memory of Tamous trying to have his way with her was flashing before her eyes. But every time she tried to struggle, Lord Seto's grip became tighter; he pushed her on to the already backed bed.

"There's no one to save you now" hissed Seto as he looked into Lotus's eyes and saw the fear that lingered there.

Seto was just about to continue punishing Lotus, when he heard one of his guards speak.

"General Nesbek, how are you this wonderful morning"

Lord Seto immediately got off Lotus,

"Get out" he snapped, but just then he caught her wrist and brought her close to him again.

"One word of this and then you will regret it"

Lotus only nodded as she grabbed the empty tray and speed walked out of the tent. Lord Seto went towards the table where the rod lay, he then tossed the rod into a nearby trunk.

"Lord Seto how are you this fine morning" stated General Nesbek came in, followed by Tamous

"Worse then last time" grumbled Seto

"Really, by the way, do you know who was singing just a few moments ago" asked General Nesbek

"Oh, that was my servant, Lotus," said Seto as he reached for a goblet of wine

Tamous looked around the room and saw evidence of a slight struggle, it then hit him on what had transpired moments before him and Nesbek came in.

"You do know that we leave in an hour," stated General Nesbek

"Yes I know," stated Seto as he looked over his goblet of wine

When Lotus came into the kitchen, she saw her mother packing food for the hunting trip. Lotus placed the tray on the table and went up to her room, but just as she placed her foot on the stairs, her mother called out.

"Lotus come here" Lotus did as she mother bid

"What is wrong?" she asked without looking up

"Noting" lied Lotus

"Don't lie to me, there is something wrong" said Kara as she looked up and spotted the already forming bruise

'Where did you get this" asked her mother as she came closer

"I-I-I"

"Let me guess, Lord Seto" stated Kara as she looked into Lotus's eyes

Lotus hung her head, and nodded.

"What did you do?" asked her mother gently

"I just looked at something…I started to remember some things…but" quivered Lotus

"Shhhh, my sweat child, I will speak with your father humm, now dry your tears and get ready" smiled her mother

Lotus nodded her head and rushed up towards her room. When she got to her room, she started to pack some clothes. As she was packing Lotus's eyes moved towards her bow and arrows. She knew that she wasn't going to be in the hunt, but she loved hunting, it was one of her favorite activities to do.

"TEN MINTUES" came a shout from below

Lotus grabbed her bow, arrows, and the paralyzing potion and tucked into her truck. Just as she closed the lid, her father came in with two of Pharaoh's servants.

"Are you ready, Lotus?" asked her father

'Yes I am" said Lotus standing up, and walking out the door

As Lotus made her way down the stairs, she passed her mother.

"Here place this over the bruise, and if anyone asks you slept on something" said her mother as she placed a clear sticky liquid on the purplish bruise.

"Alright" said Lotus

"And don't say anything about who did it, under stood" warned her mother

"Turns out, Lord Seto wants you to attend him, and no one else, try and stay out his way…he has a temper and don't do anything to anger him. Otherwise you will be having more of those bruises or worse under stand"

"Yes mother, but why"

Her mother didn't answer as the servants carrying Lotus's trunk. As soon as the servants left, Ramous came down the stairs.

"Lotus, your mother told me what happened, you must understand that Lord Seto is a very impatient man…"

'I get the message okay" said Lotus as she turned away and walked away

"I'm worried about her" said Ramous looking at her

"Your worried, we should have married her off so this wouldn't have happened," snapped Kara as she also walked away.

The hunting party loaded up in chariots and in carts, as they headed towards the desert, Lotus felt like someone was watching her, but when she turned to look behind her; her eyes met those of Lord Seto. Lotus quickly turned her head and faced forward.

Seto was watching Lotus, he knew that he had to find a way to silence her, but he didn't know how. [I could you the rod to brainwash her] thought Seto, [But then there might be a chance that she might not have made my connection to Prince Atem…no I can't risk it. I'll need to deal with her tonight] finished Seto as he looked at her

"Lord Seto, you seemed to be in another world," laughed Karim who was not that far from him, he too was riding in a chariot along side Seto

"That is none of your business" miffed Seto

"Come now, that's not what I heard" joked Karim

Seto glared from the corner of his eye and said,

"Really! What did you hear" playing along

"Well… according to my little bird or maybe I should say birds. This morning you were giving a little punishment session to that pretty girl over there" said Karim as he nodded in Lotus's direction

Seto didn't say anything, but looked ahead, Karim, however, continued

"You must have gotten a quick sample to see if she is worth bedding"

"Karim will you stop throwing daggers at Seto" stated Mahad as he ordered his driver over towards Seto and Karim's chariots

"Come now Mahad, we're not in the palace, lighten up, besides you're just as bad as Seto"

"And why do you say that" stated Mahad

"Because you need to get laid," said Seto under his breath

Karim looked at Seto,

'Bravo, Bravo, Seto about time you joined this conversation"

"What was that?" said Mahad

"Mahad what Karim means is that you need to get laid and not keep teaching that adolescent girl" snapped Seto

"Karim you know what my preference is to women, I respect them and don't use them like pleasure slave…SETO!" hinted Mahad

"What! Hey, Mahad we are men and we have NEEDS that need to be looked after" stated Karim in defense

'Can you three get along back there" laughed Prince Atem as he shouted behind him

The three of them went silent, Lotus who was listening as much as she could pick up, hid a sly smile.

As the hunting party traveled on, the Egyptian sun kept climbing higher and higher into the sky. It wasn't long until the group had decided that it was best to set up camp and spend the night here.

"Father do you know if there is good hunting around here" asked Prince Atem as he looked at his father

'I don't know, Ramous" called out the Pharaoh

"Yes, your majesty" asked Ramous as he bowed

"Is there any good game around here"?

"Well at the oasis that we are going to there will be some good game, possibly some antelope or even gazelle" stated Ramous

"Well then it is settled, let us go on until we reach the oasis," ordered Pharaoh

When the hunting party reached the oasis, the men un-harness some of the horses and started to set up the tents. Lotuses helped with bringing in food and linens into the already made tents. There sitting on a dais was Prince Atem, beside him were the three 'priests' She knew they were priests it wasn't a mystery, but like her father said they have to play along for the Prince's safety.

As Lotus was brought in, she bumped into her twin sisters, Nathifa refused to speak with her, but Phili was somewhat friendly with her.

"Did you know that Pharaoh has a twin fetish?" giggled Phili

"Yes I heard, and he is always looking for another set of twins to have 'fun' with" smiled Lotus

"Yes, I hope though the Prince also has a twin fetish, that would be wonderful if I could be one of his concubines," laughed Phili

Just then Prince Atem approached them,

"Umm do you know where my father is" asked Prince Atem while looking at Lotus

Phili squealed with delight,

"He's out with our father," shrieked Phili as she blushed

"Alright thanks," stated Prince Atem as walked out into the scorching sun

Phili nearly fainted, while Lotus rolled her eyes. As Lotus was bringing some linen to Lord Seto's room, she was hesitant to enter his room after what had happened earlier that morning.

"Don't worry, he's not in there to bite you" stated Karim as he came towards Lotus from out of the shadows

"H-H-How do you know, my lord" stuttered Lotus

"Because he's busy, babysitting Lord Atem. I can see why your scared of him, he is rather intimidating" smiled Karim

"Okay, whatever you say, my lord" stated Lotus as she ventured in

Later in the day, as the heat gave way, the men went out hunting. When the men had left, leaving some of Pharaoh's guard behind, Lotus started to set up her own tent. It was only a small one, and she shared it with her sisters. All three of then had brought cots to sleep on, and some warm cotton linens. After this was finished, Lotus knew that her work was done for now, so she decided to walk around camp to scout out some places where she could work on her target practice. As she was walking, she noticed some of the horses that weren't being used for hunting. They were tied on a long rope that was stretched between three trees. One side of the rope was empty and Lotus made the connection that they were meant for the hunting horses. Nearby the horses were some large palm trees that weren't being used for anything. They were on the out skirts of the camp, and a long ways away from the large tent, where all the nobles were sleeping. The tent that the extra servants and guards were sleeping in was close to where the horses were, which only left the tent that Lotus shared with her sisters and the tent that her parents were sleeping in; in between the servants and noble's tents.

"Lotus, Lotus where are you" called a voice from the noble's tent

Lotus looked at the horizon and then looked back at the camping area, she wanted to feel the wind in her hair and the rush of her blood as she drove her horses around, but unfortunately, for her, this one was hunt she knew she could not participate in.

Lotus turned towards the camp and walked back.

High on in a cave in a cliff, Bakura watched his men file in through the cave's lower entrance.

"The time has come Runihara," stated Bakura

"It has! So then what must be done"?

"Well, I have my ideas, have one of those younger thieves do this job. I want to see if he is worthy to have around here" started Bakura

"Alright, I think I know who would be perfect for the job, but what do you wish" asked Runihara

"I want someone to take a poisonous snake down to the oasis where the hunting party is right now, and place it in the Pharaoh's bed or even better his heir" snickered Bakura as he rubbed his hands together

"I think that can be done…does it matter what kind of snake" asked Runihara  
"No, it doesn't" came the reply

Runihara left Bakura in peace.

[Soon the throne of Egypt maybe mine] thought Bakura as he saw the smoke from the oasis in the far distance

The hunting party came back to the camp around nightfall. Lotus had just brought out some food to her sisters, when she heard the thunder of the chariots coming into camp. She quickly brought the food to her sisters and then told them that the hunters were back. As soon as the girls were out of the tent, did they see the guards holding horses and the servants running everywhere.

As every thing settled down, Lotus was called to Lord Seto's room. She went meekly.

When she arrived, Seto just glared at her and barked,

"Help me undress"

Lotus went to help undress Seto, but as they got down to the kilt; Lotus was worried. Seto then turned around and looked at Lotus. Lotus could see the well-outlined muscular body; it was Lord Seto's chest that held Lotus's attention.

Seto looked at the woman in front of him, he noticed that she was looking him over and was impressed. The reddening of her face told him so. He took one step closer.

"I believe we were interrupted this morning," he said softly

Lotus blushed even more, Seto smirked as he took her wrists slowly and pulled her closer.

Lotus came willingly, she couldn't believe what was happening, and she was allowing it; but it had been the way Lord Seto spoke to her moments ago. It wasn't a harsh tone it was a soft comforting tone.

Seto watched her movements as he pulled her closer, he moved his hands closer to her shoulders, so he could have more control. Then he noticed the purplish bruise at the side of her neck, where her neck met her shoulder…then tender spot…

**Mushy Scene Starts **

Seto lowered his head,

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, maybe you shouldn't have been placing your pretty nose where it doesn't belong" whispered Seto in a husky voice

Lotus's pulse started to quicken as well as her heart. Then all of a sudden, Lotus felt a warm soft sensation growing. She tried to turn her head, but as she did, she heard Lord Seto groan with pleasure.

"You taste like honey with some sort of herb," he said

Lotus was about to reply when she felt his tongue slide across her shoulder and suck on the bruised flesh. Lotus then felt, Lord Seto's hands slide down her body and rest at her hips, one of them moved to her lower back and pressed her closer to him. She could feel his manhood pressing into her lower belly and the sensations that were bursting inside of her were unimaginable.

Seto then moved his mouth flat onto Lotus's soft lips, his expert tongue diving into her soft warm mouth. Seto could tell that she never been with a man, what ratted her out was the way she kissed him. Seto knew she felt uncertain of how to go about kissing a man that wasn't a relative.

The breathing between the two became even more ragged as sharp intakes and gasps for breath were taken. Seto moved Lotus towards his bed, when they were at the bed, Seto broke the kiss for a moment as he picked up Lotus and placed her one the bed. He then straddled her and continued kissing her.

**Mushy Scene Finish**

Seto was just about to move up Lotus's skirt when he heard a loud laughing. He looked to the entrance to his tent and saw…

**WHO WAS IT THAT WAS LAUGHING? GUESS IN REVIEWS!**


	6. Trouble Happens

Chapter 5 Trouble Happens

**Note from the Author: **_IF you know someone who loves Seto Kaiba stories let them know of this story or other stories that I have written. I love it when people review. So please review after the story and join in on the little quizzes…you never know you might get a cyber cookie of your choice…._

_P.S if anyone guessed Karim you are right! Cyber Cookie for you_

***** Action lovers you are going to want to hold onto your seat for this one…non-stop action just they way you like it…**

******* Note this is a really long chapter…like maybe 4000 words**

**Historical Fact 5: **

**Hunting was a favorite sport of the Egyptians in both higher and lower classes**

**RECAPP: **_Seto was just about to move up Lotus's skirt when he heard a loud laughing. He looked to the entrance to his tent and saw…_

**Modern World**

"Okay I think it's time to turn off the lights," said Philip as he started to turn off the oil lamps

"Ahhh…come on Isisa was just getting to the good part," whined the boys

"I agree with Philip," said Seto as he looked at the already sleeping Mosi

"We were just getting to the good part," stated Marik

"Okay everyone, it's time to go to sleep," said Philip again

When the lights were turned out, Atem got the liberty of sharing a sleeping bag with Yugi.

"I can't believe it that they made us share the same sleeping bag," whispered Yugi

"Well we did share a body together," reminded Atem

"True"

"Yugi word to the wise…I'm not your teddy" said Atem as he turned his back to Yugi

"Did I say anything?" said Yugi looking into the darkness

Isisa slept in Seto's arms as Mosi slept between them.

"Isisa" whispered Seto

"Humm" stated Isisa with closed eyes

"I don't remember anything that happened in the past…because I am sure I would have not done that to you"

Isisa opened her eyes and angled her head to look up at Seto.

"Seto, you don't remember because you refuse to. It's that simple" she said quietly

Seto didn't say anything, but stared into the darkness.

The next morning the sandstorm was still blowing hard, everyone woke up to Atem yelling at Yugi.

"YUGI I AM NOT MR. SNUGGLES" shouted Atem as he pried the teenager off him

"Who's Mr. Snuggles?" asked Marik

"You don't want to know," hissed Atem

Isisa just laughed,

"Isisa one word out of you and your going to leave Kaiba as a single father…and I don't think he could pull it off" warned Atem as he got out of sleeping bag

"I didn't say anything…did I" said Isisa smiling

"Okay Isisa on with the story" insisted Maria and Mokuba

"Okay what ever you say" came the reply

**Ancient Times**

Priest Seto looked up at the entrance, he saw Karim holding his belly. Seto jumped off Lotus and rushed to the nearest table, there he grabbed a golden goblet and marched over to where Karim was laughing. Karim didn't see Seto coming because there were tears in his eyes. As Seto marched over to where Karim was laughing, he stopped half way and threw the golden goblet at Karim. The goblet flew through the air with great speed and hit Karim in the forehead.

"OW" he cried in pain as he stopped laughing and pressed his hand to his forehead

"YOU HAD IT COMING" raged Seto as he started to march forward again

Karim took away he hand and looked at it, it was partially covered in blood. Karim's wound on his head was dripping in blood.

"Did you really have to do that?" snapped Karim

"Who said you can come into my room in the first place," countered Seto

Karim left without a word, Lotus who had witnessed the whole incident sat frozen on Priest Seto's bed. When Seto turned towards her, his face was red in anger.

"GET OUT" he screamed

Lotus jumped off the bed and ran outside towards her tent.

When Lotus had arrived at her cot, she did not feel asleep at all, she had too much built up energy that needed to come out; so, she went to her chest, grabbed her bow and arrows, and went outside. Lotus then walked to the far side of the camp, where there was a cluster of trees. She then looked around and saw no one around.

"I think I'll shoot my arrows around here. The guards won't hear them here" she said to herself as she placed her arm and finger guards on.

Meanwhile in General Nesbek's tent, the General was tossing and turning in his bed. When he opened his eyes he stared into the darkness, only the glowing from the nearby fire was giving off the only light.

General Nesbek threw the covers off him decided to walk around the camp. He took a thick cotton clock with him, and wrapped it around his shoulders. He then walked out of his tent. Nesbek then signaled the guard near him not to follow him.

"I'll only be around camp," stated General Nesbek

"Alright, my lord" replied the guard

As General Nesbek walked around the camp, he saw a figure in the distance standing in a fighting stance. Curious, he walked over, his hand on his sheathed sword. As he hid in the shadows, by the horses he could make out the figure, it was a short slim dark shadow. Nesbek didn't know if it was a woman or a man, but he guessed a man.

"I don't know, this person a threat or not" he said to himself

But as Nesbek watched he noticed that this person who ever it was must have had training.

"This person shoots those arrows like they were born to. I have only trained a handful of people who could do that, and the style somewhat reminds me of someone I know. Could it be…now it couldn't be…but maybe there are some secrets hiding in the souls of those closest to us" wondered Nesbek as he watched the figure some more

About an hour later Nesbek saw the figure walking towards the tree, but instead of returning to fire the arrows again, the figure took them all and walked out of his sight. Nesbek came out of his hiding spot and went to investigate the tree; there he was surprised at what he saw. The tree looked like it was mauled, but all the arrows were in a certain makeshift circle.

"Humm this is interesting…I wonder, I wonder," stated General Nesbek as he walked back to his tent

The next morning the camp decided to move, they were to move to the main hunting spot a day's travel away. As everyone packed up, Atem went to where the horses were being harnessed. There he saw one of the girls he saw the last evening. From what Mahad said the girl's name was Phili. Atem thought she was rather pretty, but as he turned to find his father, he saw another girl. This one looked just like Phili, as Atem looked back to where Phili was, he then looked at where that other girl was, but as he did; he couldn't find her. Atem shook his head,

"Is something wrong son" asked his father as he walked out of a coming down tent

"Nothing father, it's just that I thought I saw something" stated Atem as he looked at his father

"Well let's hope we have even more fun then yesterday…what do you think" stated Atem's father

"Yes…I would like to get a male lion before we go back to Thebes" beamed Atem

"Well then we'll get a loin" smiled his father

Back at the thief's cave, Bakura was in a rage; the order that he had commanded was not completed.

"WHERE IS THAT DONKEY'S ASS?" shouted Bakura

"There are reports that the camp has moved, the order then will be completed," stated Runihara,

"I WANTED IT DONE LAST NIGHT! WHY WASN'T IT" shouted Bakura as he threw a jar onto the floor, the jar shattered as soon as it made contact with the ground

"I don't know why it wasn't done last night, but you can assure that I will be done in the next few days. Just as soon as the hunting party comes to their real hunting spot," stated Runihara

"GET OUT" shouted Bakura

Runihara ran out of the room.

"When you want something done right, you have to do it your self" hissed Bakura as he threw another jar onto the floor.

Three days have passed since the incident in Lord Seto's room and Lotus was rather glad when her mother assigned Nathifa to Lord Seto. Lotus was now attending Karim, who's head was already healing, for Kara had bandaged it and added a special slave to it that helped it close faster.

Lotus had also noticed that Lord Seto and Lord Karim weren't talking to each other, and she wasn't the only one who noticed; everyone in the camp also had sensed the tension between the two lords and didn't understand why. Atem was even weary of them, when he spoke with Mahad; he asked what was going on between them.

"Mahad, may I have a moment?" asked Atem one evening when everyone was going to bed

"Of course, what is it…. your highness…I mean my lord" corrected Mahad

"Forget formalities, just what is going on with Karim and Seto them seemed to be wanted to kill each other" asked Atem

"Well, I think Karim teased Seto too much, I don't know the exact details but if my assumptions are correct I believe one of Ramous's daughters is involved" stated Mahad  
"Which one" asked Atem with curiosity

"Lotus" said Mahad

"I see," said Atem with a sigh as he turned to leave

"Well thank you for explaining it to me" said Atem as he left

"He still wants to believe that Lotus is Isisa…I knew it was a bad idea from the start," said Mahad to himself

Later that evening a cloaked figure snuck into camp. The figure made his way towards the chariots and found the Prince's chariot. He started to loosen the axle on the chariot only a little. Then when he was finished he moved to the Pharaoh's chariot and did the same. By the time he was finished all the nobles chariots were tampered with one way or another. The figure then went to hide himself and waited for sunrise. Everything was in place and as soon as the hunting party made their way to the large watering hole where all the African wildlife come to drink, his partner was to cause a stamped. If everything went according to plan the Water Buffalo would race towards the camp, and while the hunting group ties to stop the herd from killing and destroying the camp. The chariots would start to come apart and cause hopefully the deaths of most of the nobles if not the Pharaoh and his son, Prince Atem. But the figure wasn't done quiet yet, there was one last piece to the plan and it was if all else failed… a cobra would finished the job. It might've sounded like over kill, but the figure wanted to win the approval of Bakura. If he could pull this off, Bakura would be proud to have such a creative mind amongst his thieves. The figure knew that Bakura was watching, so he was worried…very worried.

Early the next morning, the group that was to be hunting wanted to get an early start, so just as the sun was rising into the sky, the horses were harnessed. Lotus watched from her tent, every night she had been firing her arrows, honing her skills, but only last night she didn't. She heard General Nesbek talking to the Pharaoh and her father about someone shooting arrows at night. When her father found out, he had ordered her not to shoot her arrows; he had even threatened to break the bow and her arrows if she used them again. Lotus was glad however that she didn't get them taken away.

As Lotus brought, Lord Karim's morning meal she noticed Lord Seto speaking with the other Lord, Lord Mahad. By the sound of Lord Seto's voice, Lotus assumed that there was an argument happening. So as to avoid seeing Lord Seto, Lotus turned and headed back to where she came from, but as she turned she bumped in to Prince Atem.

"Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry your highness, I'll clean it up" stated Lotus as she looked down

"It's no problem, the fault was mine," stated Atem as he bent down to help Lotus

"I can get it your highness," stated Lotus

"Wait a moment," said Atem as he lifted up Lotus's hands

Atem looked at them, they were soft yet there was some calluses, but not as many as a woman with lower standing. This confirmed Atem's belief that Lotus was his sister, he looked up at her.

"Isisa, it's good to see you," stated Atem happily

"Umm…who is Isisa?" said Lotus as the name started to send warnings off in her head

"Isisa, don't you remember…it's me your brother…Atem…don't you remember" cried Atem searching in Lotus's eyes

Lotus removed her hands from Atem's and picked up the tray.

"Isisa don't you remember how you would always sneak out of the palace" stated Atem trying to bring back memories

"I'm sorry your highness I don't know this Isisa" stated Lotus looking scared

"Isisa, its me" cried Atem still trying, but as he reached for Lotus's hands again, Lotus ran.

Atem tried to call her, but at this time, Mahad and Seto had heard the commotion.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mahad, but Atem didn't hear him

"Isisa come back," cried Atem a single tear falling from the corner of his eye

"Your highness, Lotus is not Isisa, she may looked like her, but she is not her" clarified Mahad

"SHE IS" insisted Atem as he turned and marched away

"Who is Isisa?" asked Seto

"She is a former Princess…Atem's older sister," said Mahad as he turned back towards his tent

"I think seeing Lotus has made him think about Isisa even more…I'll have a word with the Pharaoh" stated Mahad as he walked away

Seto followed him with out another word.

As soon as the hunting party left for the day, the servants that stayed behind started to make the beds and prepare for the following day. Amun decided to stay behind and watch the horses.

"Father I am too tired of hunting, I need a break" exclaimed Amun

"Alright one day wouldn't hurt," said Ramous as he left

Amun helped with tending to lame horses and preparing some of the meat for travel. Pharaoh had ordered two barges to come up the Nile to bring fresh supplies and fresh horses. One barge had arrived as soon as the hunting party departed and had taken the newly treated horses back to Thebes. The barge then left as soon as everything was either unloaded or loaded. Lotus helped with loading the newly acquired meat, she also helped her mother stock up on herbs that only grew in the area.

Meanwhile, the hunting party was almost in sight of a large watering hole. They had sent three scouts to find out what kind of game was in the vicinity. Atem had found a tree and was sitting in it when the scouts arrived. Everyone else was at the bottom of the tree, sitting in the shade gather their strength.

"We have a large number of game," said the first scout

"Is that so" replied Pharaoh

"Yes my lord, there is though four prides of lions though on the hunt" stated the second scout

"Four…I only counted two," said the third

"Yes I four…I counted twice" confirmed the second

"Well is there anything else we should be on the look out for?" asked Ramous

"Well, there's a pack of water buffalo, but I'm guessing if we leave them alone they shouldn't be any trouble," stated the first scout

"Well what do we want to go for" asked Ramous

"Atem" called the Pharaoh

"Yes father," asked Atem as he jumped down out of the tree

"What do you want to go for? There are four lion prides around," stated his father

"Any with a male lion with them" asked Atem his blood already pumping

"Yes only one of them, that is the closest one that there is" stated the third scout

"Then it is settled, we go for the closest one, everyone lets go and hunt," exclaimed Atem's father

"Alright then" said Atem as he got into his chariot

Little did the hunting party know that all of the chariots had been tampered with.

As soon as everyone was in their chariot, the weapons were taken out, Atem with his bow and arrows, Seto also with his arrows, Karim with his spear, the Pharaoh with his bow and arrows and General Nesbek with his arrows. So, as the group started to scout out the lion pride, some of the wild life started to flee, the water buffalo especially as they caused a stamped.

The hunting party didn't pay attention but as they neared the lions the chariots started to shake even more, it wasn't until Seto's chariot gave way as the driver was pulled clean off the chariot by the horses. Every thing happened so fast that Seto dropped his bow and held on the leather strap. Seto then fell out of the chariot as the front end of the chariot plummeted into the dirt.

Karim saw what happened and was about to order his driver to turn, but he was too close to the lions. A few moments later his chariot's wheels started to rattle even more until they both came off and the horses where dragging the chariot behind them. The sudden fall caused Karim and his driver to fall out of the chariot. Karim's spear had left Karim's hand and landed in between the spokes of Mahad's chariot, he too was close to the lions and had noticed something was wrong, but as soon as he let three arrows fly into the male lion. The sudden lurching of the chariot caused the wheel to fly right off.

All this commotion started to spook the horses; Atem and his father had started to turn back for another round when they saw that most of the chariots were now destroyed. The two jumped out of the chariots just as the horses from both chariots took off with the riders, leaving the chariots behind.

When Ramous, Tamous, and General Nesbek came towards the Pharaoh, even their chariots had come apart, either the horses took off with the driver leaving the chariot behind or the wheels had came off.

All this commotion had caused the animals to run, no one didn't even know where the water buffalos had gone.

Meanwhile back at camp. Lotus was sitting in the shade with Amun when the saw a cloud of dust rise over the horizon. Even the guards had come to see what was going on.

From his hiding place, the figure saw the cloud of dust, and took this as his cue to find the prince's room and place the drugged cobra beneath the sheets. But as the figure tried to find Atem's room, he started to panic; the stampede would be here any minute. As the thief ran down the makeshift halls, he found one room, he then deiced it didn't matter whose room it was… they were getting a snake as a bedmate.

Lotus looked with the other servants, as the cloud of dust grew bigger everyone started to worry. It wasn't until dark spots started to appear.

'STAMPEDE" came a shout

Everyone start to panic, Lotus helped Amun harness some of the horses to near by carts and unused chariots. Phili then came running to Lotus with her hunting gear.

"How did you know?" asked Lotus as she harnessed an excited horse

"Lotus…duh…hunting. You can't get enough of it and I sort of heard father telling you not to use them," said Phili

"Okay whatever," said Lotus as she grabbed her gear and took one of her all ready harnessed horses.

As all the guards got into the chariots, Amun went with Lotus; she started shouting orders at some of the men. At first the men did not listen to her, but as soon as she shouted,

"DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THE PHARAOH WHEN HE GET'S BACK"

After she had shouted that the men had all looked at each other and then agreed

"Aright, but have you done this before" asked one  
'Do you really want me to answer that right now" asked Lotus as she started to dip her arrows in the poison liquid

"Never mind" said the guard as he loaded his bow

The group of chariots went towards the oncoming water buffalo, on Lotus's orders they let go of their arrows and spears. Lotus could feel her blood pump with every arrow she released. As they tried to divert the water buffalo, Lotus noticed that some had escaped and ran right towards the camp, she prayed that no one was hurt.

As Lotus was letting lose arrows by the threes she saw that some of the buffalo had turned in a different direction. Lotus had ordered the men to stop firing arrows as soon as it became clear that the water buffalos had changed direction. As soon as the chariots regrouped, Lotus ordered some of the men to make sure that the water buffalos kept on going.

When Lotus and the others got back to camp, they were glad that some of the tents were still standing. They had brought some of the water buffalos that were killed in the stampede back to the camp. As Lotus helped Amun un-harness the horses she saw that everyone was helping putting the camp back to order.

"Man that was a work out, glad that I stayed behind today, what do you think" said Amun as he flexed his muscles

'Come on help me" laughed Lotus she too was glad she was able to do something

As sunset came, the hunting party did not show up. Lotus and noticed that some of the men were thinking about going out after them.

"But we don't know where they could be" stated one

"Yes, but we have to find them" stated another

"You know," said Lotus intervened,

"Me and my brother can help, I'm sure we can find them now before it get's too dark" stated Lotus

"You think," said one

"I'm sure, if we follow the direction those water buffalo came from, it's possible they are there" stated Amun who had overheard the conversation

"If you go now, we could find them"

"Okay then it is settled, some of us are to stay behind and some are to go out," stated a senior officer

As Lotus followed Amun and some of the guards out to where the horses were, she explained the situation to her mother.

"Lotus you be careful, you understand"

"Yes I will" smiled Lotus as she took the reins of a chariot

Meanwhile near the watering hole,

"I can't believe it, some one is responsible for this. I mean people could have been killed," snapped the Pharaoh

"Right now I think it's best we calm down. I mean I'm sure the camp would send out a searching party, but not until morning," said Mahad

"Yes you are right, Mahad, how is Karim doing"

"Well, besides a broken leg and some fractured ribs and some bruises, I think he'll live"

"You think," said Karim listening

"You know I'm right here…right," laughed Karim softly

"Yes we know," said Mahad

"Seto how is your shoulder doing" asked Mahad

"It's okay," said Seto sitting near the fire made out of broken chariot parts

"Anyone know where Ramous and Tamous are" asked Atem as he braced himself against a tree  
"I don't know" replied his father

"I think they went to go and see if they can repair some of the chariots using parts," stated General Nesbek supporting a broken arm

"Does anyone know what happened to that lion?" asked Seto

"No clue must have gone and died some where. I mean after all we did put at least six spears and countless arrows in him" said General Nesbek

"True, must be food for other animals by now" stated Seto

As the search party came close to the water hole, they found parts of chariots, blood, and two injured horses. 

"Lotus those horses won't make it," stated Amun sadly

"I know," said Lotus looking down

Lotus asked one of the guards to put the horses out of their pain. The squealing of the horses as they took their last breaths.

Back at the campfire, Tamous and Ramous had joined the group. Ramous was just about to say something when the sound of squealing horses sliced through the air. The group when quiet as they heard the light thunder of horses, soon as they sky started to darken the searching party came into view of the fire.

"Praise the Gods" came a shout as some of the guards jumped off the moving chariots.

Just as the chariots came to a stop, everyone gathered around, only they didn't see the lion they had injured in the background. The lion watched as everyone and spied the Pharaoh behind everyone limping. The lion knew who to sink his jaws in.

As all the wounded persons were being loaded onto running chariots, some of the guards decided to ride back, bare back. Just as the Pharaoh was about to come forward, there was a loud roar as the wounded lion jumped, Lotus who had just placed her bow down, quickly raised it and brought the arrow as far as she could. As she closed her one eye to get a better aim, the lion's claws dug into the Pharaoh's back, then just as the lion opened it's mouth, Lotus let the arrow fly. Time seemed to have stopped as the arrow flew directly at the lion, and just as the lion was coming down the arrow pierced the lion's heart, instantly the paralyzing poison that the arrow was laced in took effect. The lion's heart stopped and the great beast came down on top of the Pharaoh. The moment the beast was down, the guards that were able took off the lion and attended to the Pharaoh.

Ramous and Tamous looked at each other, then Ramous came over to Lotus and embraced her.

"Never let me doubt you for a moment do you hear," said Ramous and he embraced her tightly

"Thank you" said Lotus

"I think you can keep your bow and arrows out," said Ramous with a big smile

"Thank you again," said Lotus

As General Nesbek and Mahad attended to the Pharaoh, General Nesbek confided in Mahad.

"Mahad, do you know something, I think that Lotus is Isisa, there is no way that no one would be able to do that, what just happened" stated General Nesbek

" I agree, I think I have doubted her to be Isisa, but then that raises the question…why is she here and not where she is supposed to be…banished to a temple" questioned Mahad

"Well whatever the reason, I'm sure Pharaoh would be able to forgive her" stated the General

'Well we will see" said Mahad.


	7. The Secret is Out…Partially

Chapter 6 The Secret is Out…Partially

**Historical Fact 6: **

**Egyptian Asps can kill a person in a matter of seconds, horned vipers around a minute and the same for cobras.**

When both the hunting party and the searching party got back to the camp with the lion on the back of a young horse, the servants were ready to attend. Mahad went with the Pharaoh and his servants to get him attended to. While that was happening Kara grabbed her newly found herbs and started, making some potions that would take away the pain.

Lotus and her sisters helped with bringing the injured lords to their room and cleaning their wounds. Nathifa was busy helping Tamous with lord Karim that Lotus had to help lord Seto. As the guards helped Seto to his tent, Lotus helped him to dress his wounds. When she was finished, Seto ordered her to go and get him some water. Lotus obeyed, but as Lotus left the room, Seto went to his bed and rested. Just as he went beneath the covers, he spied something moving, but just as he moved his legs, a sharp pain went through them. Seto cried out in pain, the guards that helped him earlier rushed in. They threw off the covers and saw a cobra slip off the bed. They started to call for help, Lotus who was not far when she heard the commotion, dropped the jar of water, and ran towards lord Seto's room.

There she found one of the guards sucking out the poison, and another stabbing and slicing a snake. She quickly rushed over and held Seto down.

Kara who had just came back from attending Atem, heard the shouts and orders coming from Seto's room, and entered. There she saw that he had been poisoned and immediately got to work. She told one of the guards to get some clean rags and cool water. The guard that had killed the snake, sprang into action, and with in moments had brought a bowl of cold water.

Lotus held the dampened rag to Seto's head to bring down the fever, while Kara was busy making a slave to place on the snakebite. When she had completed the slave and placed it on the now swollen leg.

"His fever isn't going down," stated Lotus as she started to slosh water onto Seto's forehead

"That only means one thing," said Kara as she started to take off Seto's kilt

Lotus started to go red in the face,

"Uh, mother, what are you doing?" said Lotus almost choking on her own words

Kara raised an eyebrow to her,

"Lotus, he's burning up with a fever. Do you really think this is going to help him?" she stated as she took off the kilt.

Lotus diverted her eyes, as soon as the kilt came off, just as that happened Seto started to have the chills.

"Oh Gods in heaven" exclaimed Kara as she tried to warm up Seto

When nothing was working, Kara crossed her arms,

"There's only one choice left," murmured Kara

"What is that?" asked Lotus worryingly

"Lotus you need to sleep with him" said Kara

Lotus couldn't breath it was like her heart stopped breathing, she pounded her chest a few times.

"NO! No I won't do it, get Nathifa to do it" stated Lotus as she nearly jumped out of the bed

"Lotus, you will have to share body heat in order for the chills to stop," stated Kara

"No, no and no" repeated Lotus as she got out of the bed and headed out of the tent, but before she could leave the guards stopped her and brought her back.

"I WILL NOT DO IT" stated Lotus

"Lotus, it won't be that kind of sleeping," explained Kara softly

Lotus looked down at Seto, took a deep breath and then said,

"Alright I'll do it," she said

'That's my girl" smiled Kara as she brought the thick blanket down to Seto's feet, again Lotus looked down

"I'll just bandage this leg and place a light kilt over him…to safe you from embarrassment" smiled Kara

When Kara was finished, Lotus sat on the bed; she took a deep breath and then placed her self beside Seto. Kara had made it so that, Lotus slept on lord Seto's shoulder and placed Lotus's legs entwined with his. When everything was to Kara's satisfactory she placed the thick blanket over Lotus and Seto.

"Now if anything happens, send a servant to me, alright" said Kara

"Yes" nodded Lotus as she rested her head on Seto's shoulder

When Kara left, Lotus looked up at lord Seto, she then gently kissed his cheek and then snuggled against his side.

Mahad walked out of the Pharaoh's tent,

"How is he" asked Ramous

"He'll live, but I'm afraid we have to cut the hunt short," stated Mahad

"I thought that might be the case, I've sent a falcon to the palace with a message" stated Tamous

"Good," nodded Mahad as he walked passed the two men

As Mahad made his way to his tent, he passed Kara.

"Lord Mahad" stated Kara as she turned around

"Yes" replied Mahad wearily

"I attended to Lord Seto, his shoulder is set into place, oh, and I also dealt with his snake bite. He should be fine in the morning," stated Kara

"Snakebite?" asked Mahad

"Oh, you weren't informed, well either way it's been dealt with," stated Kara as she walked off

Mahad looked at Kara walking down the small hallway, he then took a deep breath and walked to Seto's room. When he got there, he noticed that the guards were fully awake they let him pass without worry. As Mahad entered the dimly lit room, he made his way to Seto's bed; there he was surprised at what he saw. Lotus had just drifted to sleep when she heard someone enter the room. She had felt someone watching her so she opened her eyes.

When Lotus opened her eyes she met Mahad's looming stare, she gently rose, but Mahad signaled her to stay where she was.

"Can I do anything for you" asked Lotus quietly

'No," stated Mahad as he averted his eyes

Lotus just watched, while Mahad unwrapped Seto's injured leg.

"There is no need, my mother already attended to it," stated Lotus

"My dear, your mother is watching you from the afterlife" stated Mahad under his breath

"What was that?" asked Lotus

"Nothing, child" replied Mahad

'I know you said something, I'm not deaf here" stated Lotus rather annoyed

Mahad looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"I said"

"I know what you said, I'm not deaf either" countered Mahad with a smile

"Then what is it that you said?" asked Lotus

Mahad ignored her question as he reached for some of his magic dust. He grabbed a small handful, whispered some magic spells, and blew the dust into Lotus's face. As she tried to cover her face with her hands, the dust got into her eyes and made her eyes heavy. Mahad then gently placed her back in Seto's arms.

"You ask too many questions, Isisa," said Mahad

Just as Mahad laid the now known Isisa back down, he saw something that caught his eye. He gently looked down Lotus's back and there on her back, Mahad saw long dark scares. This reminded him of what happened the night she left…

_Flash Back_

"_Mahad good thing you are here still, the Princess has been hurt," exclaimed Shimon _

"_Yes I can see that," said Mahad as he saw that barely lifeless body of the Princess being brought to her room._

"_I will go attend to her as soon as I am done with the Prince, Pharaoh's orders" explained Mahad_

"_I see, but hurry the poor girl needs your help," said Shimon_

"_I know," replied Mahad_

_End of Flash Back_

Mahad shuddered at remembering what happened.

"If only I attended to her sooner, then she wouldn't have those wretched scares" said Mahad sadly

Just as Mahad went back to tending to Seto's foot, he heard a grunt and moans of pain. Mahad looked over and saw Seto's eyes opening up. Mahad went to him.

"Easy now, Seto" said Mahad

'Where I'm I" said Seto feeling groggy

"Just rest," ordered Mahad as he grabbed some more magic dust, repeated the same spells as he had with Lotus and blew them into Seto's face

When Seto was asleep once more, Mahad bandaged Seto's leg again and stood up.

"You two can kill each other in the morning" stated Mahad as he looked upon the sleeping couple

Mahad then turned and left the room and headed to his own bed.

The next day, all those who were injured or just tired from being up all night slept in longer. As Seto's tent began to light up, Seto began to stir. When Seto opened his eyes, he tried to remember what happened. All that he could remember was the chariot accident and arriving back at the camp and then being bitten by a snake. As Seto lifted his head, he saw someone nestled beside him, as he got a closer look at it was. He noticed that it was Lotus, Seto smiled. He then snaked his arm around her waist.

Meanwhile outside the camp, Bakura fumed as he threw five more clay jars against the cave.

"FOR THE LOVE SETH! HOW CAN THEY ALL BE STILL ALIVE?" shouted Bakura

No one spoke, but all looked at each other.

"RUINHARA! I thought you said that, that thief was able to pull it off. Instead he got the High Priest Seto"

"HE lead me to believe that he was very good at doing things like these," stated Runihara

"BRING HIM TO ME" ordered Bakura

The young thief was brought forward. Bakura looked menacingly at the young thief. Then like the falcon flying down with great speed to kill, his pray; Bakura unsheathed his bronze sword and stuck the sword with great expertise into the young thief's stomach. With that, Bakura left the sword in the young thief. The blood gushed out like the Nile during the flooding season.

"That's what happens to thieves that don't live up to their word," said Bakura with venom as he walked out into the harsh desert sun

Runihara looked at, Bakura walking out of the cave, then he looked at the body covered in blood, the heat from the sun was already baking the young thief. Runihara covered his nose,

"Get him out of here, he'll stink up the place" ordered Runihara as he walked in the direction that Bakura left in

Meanwhile back at the camp, Lotus had woken up and when she did; she noticed that there was an arm around her. This started her, as she placed her hands unknowing on Seto's chest. As she looked into his eyes, there was a chuckling coming from the entrance from the tent. Lotus and Seto looked to see who it was, there Amun was slightly chucking to himself. Lotus jumped out of the bed, causing the linen that was placed around Seto's hips to slightly dislodges. When Lotus noticed that the sheet was dislodged she started to blush.

"Lotus mother is looking for us," said Amun as he started to laugh a bit louder

"No, I don't, I'm right here," stated Kara as she gently shoved her youngest son out of the way

"Now, I need to see how my patient is doing, Lotus why don't you go and get something for lord Seto. He must be famished," suggested Kara

"R-R-Right away" stuttered Lotus as she rushed out of the tent

Kara watched her go, while silently laughing to her self; she then gave Amun a warning look. The younger boy looked at his mother and stopped laughing.

When Lotus got to the kitchen tent, the smell of herbed water buffalo engulfed her lungs. As she entered the servants all looked at her, and an awkward silence fell over the group. Lotus felt their eyes on her as she moved about the kitchen area. She placed some fruits in a bowl, took a goblet and a jug of cool water, and placed them all on a tray. She then left the kitchen area. As soon as she left, the noise resumed, but this time with the gossip about Lotus.

"Did you hear"?

"Yes I know"

"She's just like, Isisa"

"Her age fits the age of the princess"

"I know, what will Pharaoh think"

"He'll be mad as a raging bull"

"I don't want to be near him, when he does find out"

This gossip would continue throughout the day.

*****Sorry short one will try to make it longer next time**


	8. The Secret is Out in the Open

Chapter 7 The Secret is out in the Open

**Historical Fact 7:**

**There are still many undiscovered tombs and other sites still in Egypt today**

**Author's Note: **_I have decided on shortening all chapters starting now, and I will start speeding up the story. Sorry for all those loyal reviews and readers, I need to get some things over and done with. I also __**DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, but all other characters are my own. **_

Mahad looked around him as he finished breaking his fast. He had been wondering how to break the news to the Pharaoh about Isisa. Mahad also knew that Prince Atem would be more then pleased, knowing that his sister is alright and alive,

"Is something testing your mind," asked Karim as he walked in

"Nothing" replied Mahad

"Come on I know something is up" persisted Karim as he sat down and took a empty goblet and filled it up

Mahad sighed and slightly smiled, he knew that he couldn't keep anything hidden from Karim.

"It's the Lotus girl" started Mahad

"Oh, you mean the one Lord Seto is infatuated with" laughed Karim

"Well yes to be blank" stated Mahad

"Well what about it. She's looks and sounds like a nice girl from what I have seen of. Not to mention she's got Seto's attention and…"

"Karim, that's not what I mean. I'm sure she's a nice girl. But Seto doesn't realize the severity of the situation here. She's not just any girl from the village… how do I explain this to you. She's a princess"

Karim looked at Mahad with an expressionless face, he then looked at the goblet in his hand.

"I see…do you mean to say that she is Princess Isisa, but that cannot be. She was banished from the Palace as if I recall correctly." Stated Karim

"Well yes but as it seems that she has made herself a life outside of the palace walls. She was always escaping from the grounds and that is what got her in trouble" finished Mahad

"I don't see the problem though, or is there a problem," asked Karim

"There is, you see Pharaoh is going to want to know who saved his life, and he is going to want to meet that person. Now if Lotus, Isisa, or whatever her name is right now. Remembers who he is then there is going to be a disaster on our hands" stated Mahad

"And why does that concern us" asked Karim

"Well maybe not you but I have to live with the fact that those scars on her back are still there because I didn't get to her fast enough" cried Mahad as he stood up, causing the table near him to fall over as well as all the contents on the table.

"It sounds like to me Mahad that you are just too worried, does this girl even know that she is the princess, because that makes all the difference," said Karim calmly

Mahad looked around and then back at Karim,

"SERVENT" shouted Mahad, and then just like that a servant appeared

"Clean up this mess" ordered Mahad

"You're avoiding the question" replied Karim as he stood up and handed over the goblet to the servant.

"No I am not," stated Mahad

"Why are you being so difficult right now, find out if she knows and then take it from there" suggested Karim

Mahad did not say anything; Karim looked at him and then started to walk out of Mahad's tent.

"Fine if you don't, I will," stated Karim over his shoulder, and before Mahad could retaliate, Karim was gone.

Lotus walked out of the tent and went towards the horses. She turned back just in time to see one of the tents come down. Her heart crashed to the ground when she saw the tent come down. Her mother had told her earlier that morning that everyone would be packing up and going to the palace. Lotus had asked if she would be going as well, her mother said she would because Lord Seto requested her. At the sound of Lord Seto's name, Lotus's skin turned to Goosebumps.

As she walked near the horses, she started petting one of them. She did not hear anyone approach until it was too late.

"So have you been riding since we last saw each other" came a voice that scared Lotus as she whipped around.

"M-M-My Lord, I didn't hear you approach," stammered Lotus as she bowed

"Sister, you know you don't bow before me" smiled Atem as he braced himself on a stick

"My lord, I believe you have me mistake with someone else" stated Atem

"No I don't, know stop with the theatrics" ordered Atem slowly getting annoyed

"But I am not playing" stated Lotus not knowing what to do

"My Lord Atem" came a shout from towards the tents

Both Lotus and Atem turned to see who it was. Karim ran towards Atem, just as he made it. He had to stop and catch his breath.

"My Lord, may…I have a word…with you" asked Karim

Atem looked at Lotus and then at Karim.

"Sure" answered Atem as he approached Karim. Lotus breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to petting the horses.

A few moments later, there was a cry of a hawk, as everyone looked up and saw a hawk land with a message. Lotus took no notice until she noticed someone around the horses. She quickly glanced over to where Karim and Atem were talking and then back at the mysterious person.

Lotus then noticed that they were not servants or members of the guards; she was about to cry out when some of the horses broke loose. Not knowing what the cause was, Lotus tried to get out of the way only to come face to face with a young horse that then rendered her unconscious.

In the Royal tent, Pharaoh Aknamkanon rested, he had heard the commotion outside, but when he tried rising from his bed. The pain raced through his body and caused him to fall back in bed as a cry escape his lips. Mahad came running,

"My Pharaoh are you alright, you must rest your self" explained Mahad as he attend to the Pharaoh

"What is going on outside" asked Pharaoh Aknamkanon

"Some horses got loose, but no worries the Royal barge is almost here" comforted Mahad

"MAHAD" came a cry from outside as Karim came running in with Atem not far behind

"What's wrong, what happened?" asked Mahad

"She's hurt badly, Isisa's is badly hurt" said Atem

Mahad looked stunned, he dared not look at the Pharaoh.

"Mahad…Mahad" ordered the Pharaoh, Mahad snapped back to reality

"Yes Pharaoh" replied Mahad

"Go and attend to Isisa, bring her into this room at once" came the order

"As you wish," replied Mahad as he left.

Ten minutes later Lotus's unconscious body was brought before the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh looked at her from head to toe. He then saw how Atem never left her side, but ordered a cot to be brought in and help place his sister onto the cot. Pharaoh Aknamkanon noticed how beautiful Isisa had become. "She's just like her mother" nagged a voice in the back of his mind, and Pharaoh had to agree, she was just like his beloved wife.

A few moments later, Mahad was attending to her, and just as Mahad was going to give he overall evaluation, Ramous and Tamous came in. Pharaoh Aknamkanon slowly sat up in bed and glared at Ramous. Ramous feeling the glare from Pharaoh went onto his knees.

"Everyone leave, not you Ramous" pointed Pharaoh harshly

"Yes your majesty" replied everyone"

"Father May I stay" asked Atem

"No, you go, your sister is in fine hands here," stated Pharaoh

Atem looked down to the ground, he took one more look at his sister and then left the room. Mahad to did the same,

"Mahad you don't leave, I already caused my daughter heart ache I will not let that happen again. Attend to her, but what ever is said in here says in here, understood," snapped Pharaoh

"Of course" nodded Mahad

"Now you, Ramous. I had ordered her six years ago to bring my daughter to the Temple of Hathor and did you… by the looks of it you didn't" shouted the Pharaoh

"My lord, please let me explain, that place it wasn't meant for a child. The high priest there…he deflowered them, he used them for his own pleasure, it was not a place for a princess no matter what her crimes" pleaded Ramous

"I don't care you disobeyed my orders and that goes unpunished"

"My lord, she was never mistreated under my care, you must understand. I treated her with love and respect, I treated her like my own daughter" pleaded Ramous again

"I won't hear of it," shouted Pharaoh

"Father…father…" came a silent voice

"Hush, princess you must save your strength" replied Mahad

"Mahad is she awake," asked Pharaoh Aknamkanon

"Slightly awake" said Mahad

"Let me go, who are your" struggled Lotus against Mahad

"Father, father come save me father please come save me" screamed Lotus

Ramous stayed where he was, he didn't know what to do. He looked towards the entrance to the tent and saw guards coming.

Mahad tried to control Isisa, but it was not working she was hysterical. It wasn't until Pharaoh ordered Kara to come in, that Isisa started to calm down, but then only to go back into unconsciousness.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon looked at Kara and Ramous, then back at Isisa.

"There is only one way to settle this," he said as he paused

"Once we get back to the palace we will settle this, but for now Isisa comes back to the Royal Palace. That's finial," ordered the Pharaoh

"Your dismissed for the time being" he said as he waved everyone that wasn't need out.


End file.
